Tales of the Adoring Mind
by Piper Brandybuck
Summary: A collection of various cuddly romance fics with the players. No female names mentioned. One-shots.
1. A Believer

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based off the movie © Disney 'If Nobody Believed In You' © Joe Nichols**

_Tell me how would you feel_

_You'd probably give up too_

_If nobody believed in you_

"Can't say I blame 'em," all twenty-three heads looked at a girl in the stands, "I believe I'd give up too."

"Southerner," some of the boys murmured, noting her black cowboy had and boot.

"Aye," she nodded, "Just because I'm a southerner doesn't mean I'm stupid." She waved her hand, before spotting one player on the line that looked at her oddly. She grinned at him.

"Can I ask who you are?" Herb questioned, glancing at the player. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose you could," she replied, "But I doubt you'd get much out of it." She looked quite content with herself, leaning against a random seat of the thousands there, "Europe's a beauty, ain't she?"

"Who are you?" A random player questioned. She eyed him with a look of distaste.

"Anyway, as I was saying," she shot her look around the room, "I'd give up too."

"I don't have time for this," Herb responded.

"Go on, ask me the question on everybody's mind," she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the one player stood, from where he had been on the ground, tired.

"And why is it that you would give up?" he asked, watching as she made her way closer to them.

"Because," she started, "Nobody believes in you. I know, nobody believes in me either." She hooked her thumbs in her pockets. He loosened his grip on his stick.

"I believe in you," he replied. She gave a weak smile.

"I believe in you, Mark," she said, "I believe in you all, but it doesn't matter what I believe."

"It does," Mark responded firmly. She sighed.

"I suppose, if you would start realizing that I do." The two stared at each other, "Realization might would help a little," she urged. Rizzo spoke up.

"Who do you play for?" The other voice took them out of their trance.

"I play for," he breathed, "the United States of America."

"That's all gentlemen," Herb left the tired players.

"Believe, believe," she murmured, "Anyway, remember I believe." She made her was back up, dragging her feet.

She hadn't left by the time the players were boarding their bus. Instead, she sat on the hood of her truck, examining her boot.

"Better not have scratched those, they're brand new, you know," she looked up, now playing with her keys. She smiled, a sad smile.

"Mark," she stated simply, "Should've known." She hopped off the hood in one swift motion, "Anyway, I've got to catch a plane at eleven, I should head that way." He moved towards her, she glanced up causing him to stop.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Anytime at all," she replied, pulling herself into the driver's seat, "I…" He watched her.

"How did you…?" he started.

"You think I'd miss any of your games? Besides, dad…left…" She swallowed, but the lump in her throat stayed. "I hate the way we are," she said suddenly.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Torn apart," she muttered, "I've given up, as soon as y'all get your gold I'm gone, because this just won't work."

"We'll make it work," he moved towards her again, now she couldn't close the door if she wanted to, "It looks just like your real truck."

"Back in the States," she nodded sadly, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, I'll just be another face in the crowd."

"You're more than just a face in the crowd," he stuck his hand out. She took in between her, watching them.

"I'm a believer," she responded, running his hand down the side of her face.

"I believe in this," he responded, pulling himself in closer, "We can make it." She shook her head, hugging him. Her grip said she wouldn't let go.

"Random fan number ten," she made to close the door as she let him go.

"I'm a believer, too," he stated.

"One more try," she replied after a moment. She pulled her hat from the dashboard, "That's it." She put it on his head, "Don't forget."

"I won't," he responded, engulfing her, "I'm a believer, remember?"

"I find it hard to forget," she gave him a soft kiss before pulling away, "You had better win, Mark." With that she drove off.

"We will, we will," he said to himself.

"So, who's that?" Rizzo clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"A believer," he replied, making his way to the bus, "Like me."

_Okay, well. I love Miracle (proof at my LJ and DA page), and Mark Johnson's my favorite. I fell in love with Eric Peter-Kaiser (proof there again), so this is off his portrayal. That 'Random Fan Number Ten' is since she says she'll be another face in the crowd, she's saying she'll be a random fan. The number ten comes from the fact that Mark's number is ten. Anyway, my first Miracle fiction, hope y'all like._

_Please R&R_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	2. Let It Pass

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney 'Watch the Wind Blow By' © Tim McGraw**

_Girl, you know you told me not so long ago_

_To let it come, then let it pass_

_And all your troubles and your sorrows_

_They won't last_

She lounged around in his room, awaiting his return. She fiddled with a hockey stick, dragging it around. Hey, it wasn't everyday she got to play with one.

The door opened, causing her to drop it quickly. He walked in, throwing a paper on the bed. Then he took notice of her.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned, propping himself up with his elbows on the bed. She shrugged, sitting in the chair.

"Heard he was here, and I know for a fact you've yet to take my advise," she swung her brown hair over her shoulder.

"What advise is that?" He snapped back. She watched him for a moment.

"Let it come then let it pass," she replied softly, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear, seeing as how she had, in fact, seen the fight.

"Anyway, other than that, just thought I'd drop by," she murmured. He nodded slightly, "How bad do you want it?"

"Want what?" He asked. She moved herself to the bed, resting her head lazily on his shoulder.

"The gold," she seemed rather indifferent about the whole thing.

"More than you know," he ran a hand threw her hair.

"Then let it pass," she opened her once closed eyes and make to leave, "I'll see you in Norway, right? But in the mean time, do work on that passing thing." He nodded.

"If it pleases you," he sarcastically stated. She rolled her eyes, leaning over him for a kiss.

"'Till Norway," she looked at him from the door, "Parting is sweet sorrow." She grinned before walking out. He decided, at last, to let it pass as he dreamt that night. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to find himself in Norway.

_I had the urge to write something with that line from Tim McGraw's song, OC seemed to fit. Yes, that's who it is. Anyway, this is the result, hope you like._

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	3. Her Name

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

"Why are you here?" A person looked up. They were clothed in full hockey attired, with sunglasses on as well. A tad odd, but, hey, it's the USA.

"Out to prove a point," they replied, their voice awkward to the ears. He shrugged, turning back around.

"Silk," Herb called out to him, "Why don't you get your friend to run the play?" He nodded, muttering something along the lines of 'Not my friend' before letting the person take his place. They ran it smoothly, almost perfectly.

"Who are you?" Herb questioned. The voice was different when it responded this time.

"Just a person out to prove point," it was defiantly a female voice. She took off her helmet, shaking her hair loose, and glasses, revealing her true self, "I think I've proved it, so." With that she had skated away, leaving them dumbfounded.

"Who was that?" OC questioned Silk.

"I've no idea," he replied. The rest of practice had been normal.

"Silk, is it?" The girl from earlier questioned as he came out of the locker room.

"Yeah," he responded, eyeing her as she fiddled with her sunglasses, "Who're you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she murmured.

"Well, if I can't know your name," he paused, "Then where did you learn to play like that?"

"My dad's a scout for Boston," she replied, "They basically made my older brother play. I played as long as I could, but work got in the way."

"So," they had begun walking out," What were you doing here?"

"Well," she started, "It's been a while since I played so I thought I'd come play a little. Lucky me, the USA hockey team happened to be practicing. Thought I'd show them a girl can play too." He chuckled.

"Apparently so," he muttered.

"Anyway," she turned towards him, "I just wanted to wish you like, seem like you could use it." She looked at him, as if debating something. She swiftly pecked him on the cheek, "Good luck." He stared at her retreating figure. He really would like to know her name.

_Eh, Dave's kind of cute, so, I wrote this. I had the idea of the girl showing off, you know, so I added a little cuddly love. Hope you like._

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	4. Like You Were Dying

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney 'Live Like You Were Dying' © Tim McGraw**

_And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter_

_And I gave forgiveness I've been denyin'_

_And he said 'Some day I hope you get the chance_

_To live like you were dyin''_

She was allowed in. Nobody had ever questioned why, and nobody ever thought to. Except for one. He had grown fond of her after all the practices. She would tell him why she would disappear for weeks at a time. She went to England, went climbing in the Rockies, she went skydiving. He, in turn, taught her about hockey, for she found it fascinating.

Her golden brown hair would swing in her fair face as her eyes danced while she watched. She would often entertain them before they headed off to the locker rooms. She wasn't exactly that witty, but she got by. Still, he found himself explaining things over and over.

At least she was a good listener. She kept quiet throughout his whole explanations. Even when some of the other guys would put bits in, she would look to him for confirmation. Her small, weightless form was easy enough to lift, so she would often ask for a ride on the ice. She would've looked perfect had it not been for her pale skin and very off proportions.

She would forgive someone in a heartbeat if they had done anything, giving them a hug if the looked unconvinced. She spoke sweetly to everyone, doing what was asked of her. She loved to do things just for the heck of it and they often found her doing risky things.

But he couldn't help but wonder why see was there. After all she had told him that she had done he didn't understand why she would want to be here. He was afraid to ask though, just like everyone else, but that never stopped him before.

"Hey," he murmured, sitting down beside her. She looked up at him, from her open notebook. She shut it rather quickly as he sat down.

"Hey yourself," she smiled at him. He went took of his helmet and gloves as he started up conversation.

"So, what've you been up to lately?"

"Ah," she replied, watching him, "went up to Canada again, you know. I really love it." She sighed at the thought of it.

"Are you rich or something?" He joked with her. She shrugged.

"Somewhat," her eyes scanned across the ice, "But all the money's spent on things I want do."

"You have a lot you want to do," he mused to himself.

"Life's short," she murmured to him. He nodded. They sat in silence for a while. He couldn't figure out how to word his question.

"So," he paused, "Why do you come here?" Hey, it was almost his real question.

"Hockey's fascinating," she smirked at him, "Like I've said every other time you've asked that." Okay, he tended to ask a lot, but he just couldn't get his real question out, "I'm assuming there's more to it."

"Yeah, your assumption would be right," he muttered. She sighed again, this time he could tell it wasn't out of her love for something. It was some emotion that he didn't understand.

"If you really want to know," she started, "Ask Brooks." He looked at her as though she were mad, "Or Craig."

"Why couldn't I ask you?" He retorted suddenly.

"Well," she looked at him questioningly, "If you were going to ask me, you would've asked already. Besides, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?" He stared at her for a moment. Shaking his head, he murmured a 'Yeah.'

He found himself with Craig standing in front of him as he was leaving. He had simply stared at him.

"Heard you had a question," Craig stated.

"Oh, that," he looked at his feet, finding something extremely fascinating on them, "Why is it that she can come to practices?" He had said it in one breath. He knew that Craig would know what he meant by 'she.'

"Well," Craig started, "She has some disease or something, I wasn't really told what. She's only got so long to live, though, and she seems to have a certain fascination for hockey. Her parents had practically begged for her to be allowed to watch." Various words from Craig's answer floated around in his head. Craig patted his shoulder, before heading down to Herb's office.

The next day he was suddenly anxious to see her. After practice he had hurried into the stands to talk to her. She looked at him, startled, before smiling.

"That happy to see me, eh?" She laughed as he took his seat beside her.

"I got my answer," he said quietly.

"Oh," she looked at her hands, "It was that question, was it?" She shook her head.

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"Well," she looked back at him, "Now you know why I do all I do. I'm just living the way one should as the die." It took a moment for him to process her words.

"So," he left his unfinished sentence at that. She shook her head, looking at him expectantly. After a few moments though, she had sighed. She tended to do that a lot, he suddenly noticed.

"I suppose, considering that fact, I should've broken out of my shell," she commented quietly, "I mean, one of the most important things in life is love, and here I go denying it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Can I go for a ride?" She asked in response. He looked at her oddly, before nodding. They had walked down to the ice, him picking her up before jumping on it. After a while, he had slowed his pace down quite a bit. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Still want the answer to that question?" He had forgotten his question, but after he sorted through his thoughts, he nodded. She laughed, lifting her head so it was even with his. Before he could ask why, she kissed his lips softly. She had come sunk back into his arms after that. He had stopped skating completely.

"For the record," he started after he snapped out his daze, "I love you, too."

As they had left, she had spotted Mark Johnson sitting, contemplating. She had discovered he was having his own problems with a girl. She hadn't pressed the matter, simply gave her words of wisdom, "Someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying." When she had come back to him he had responded to that wisdom.

"I'm living as though I was dying," he murmured. She laughed, hugging him.

"If you say so," and they both grinned, walking out the door.

_This is Rizzo. Yeah, weird, eh? Don't really care that much for him (though if he earns Eric more screen time I'm happy X3), but I needed a guy for it. Anyway, I'm thinking about doing ones for the Coneheads, and Jim Craig. I mostly want to do one for Bah out of those. I'm not making any promises though. For I find them hard to keep (inspiration's hard to come by…). Hope you like this one anyway!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	5. A Dance

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

They were both anxious. They were both anxious for more than one reason. He feared the outcome of the first reason, because it was of high importance to him. She feared it because the second reason depended on the first. It wasn't that the outcome would ruin it; it would just delay things.

So as they sat, his hands shook. She had hers over them, giving the illusion her were as well. Her eyes watched them; his looked out at nothing in particular. Her long hair was in two French braids, the tip of one coming awfully close to her diamond ring. The other was over his shoulder as her head lie on it. They sat in perfect silence and made no movement, except for his trembling hands.

But she found the need to break it, for she grew restless. She cocked her head to look up at him. He still sat stone still, and despite her efforts she couldn't find anything that would catch his eye. It confused her, and the restlessness hadn't helped.

"What're you looking at?" Her voice revealed her anxiousness, though her face was calming. He shook his head, turning to face her. She searched his eyes, but could only find fear, and a glimmer of something else.

"Nothing," he murmured quietly, absent-mindedly fiddling with her ring. Confusion took over her face at this, but she figured that being anxious could make you do strange things. She ran her other hand over his, causing him to stop and glance down.

"You'll win, I'm sure," she spoke softly; her own doubts were trying to break through. He nodded, "Besides, you're a force they've yet to reckon with." He smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Perhaps," he replied, lacing her fingers with his. She laughed a little.

"I doubt they've seen anything like the infamous Coneheads," he chuckled as she grinned at him.

"Maybe they just have a different name," he stated, causing her to laugh. He could feel it as she leaned into him.

"I suppose it's possible," she started, after containing her laugher, "But highly unlikely."

"Says the girl who knows virtually nothing about hockey," he grinned as she hit his knee lightly. She curled herself up beside him.

"But I know how to catch a player's eye," he could hear the smile in her voice, despite the fact that her face was buried between him and her knees. She dropped them to where they went out to her side, revealing the smile that he heard.

"Maybe you just got lucky," he murmured into her hair.

"Must have been really lucky," she had taken on a serious tone.

"Indeed," he took her out of it as quickly as she had gone in it.

"Well, maybe I should go get another one. What do you think of that?" She joked with him.

"That's just not going to happen," he laughed at her puzzled expression.

"And why's that?" He had grabbed her wrists.

"Because, you can't go anywhere," she tried to get away in vain. After a while she had only managed to get him to stand up. He took the opportunity and now had his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"You're horrible," she laid her head on his chest.

"That's why you love me," he responded.

"Who says I love you?" She grinned up at him; he looked down wearing the same expression.

"You do," she had opened her mouth to respond but found it impossible as he had captured them with his own. After it they stood there for a moment. She threw up her hands.

"Fine," she laughed, "I suppose I _have_ to love you."

"I can tell," he laughed, her following his example. Leaning into him she had come back to her serious tone.

"I really do," she wrapped her arms around his neck, they had both started moving about without knowing it.

"I do too," he replied, putting his chin on her head. To a passer-by they would've appeared not mentally stable as they danced in the parking lot. But to them it was only something to get their mind off things. After all, all life really is is an eccentric dance that everyone knows.

_Bah! 3 I've taken a recent liking to him. Though I think it was because off that scene in the outtakes._

_Klinoa – Any part of the first one that confused you in particular? I have to agree that Eric didn't get enough screen time (then again, that could just be because I fell in love with him :3) .He really should've anyway, because, as you say, Mark was one of the best (MVP! 3) Yes, that was his fight with Rob, and yes, God bless them! I make a point to try to write something everyday, and lately I've been neglecting that, so I'm doing these. I'm glad you like them!_

_Well, I hope y'all like this one as much as I do. Oh, and I've been meaning to say, if there's anyone you want in particular, tell me. I'll probably get them. :3 (Sorry I didn't post this earlier! I couldn't log on...)_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	6. Card Games

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

Day after day she had sat outside the locker rooms. She was typically found playing with cards, her hair falling into her face. Though she constantly flirted, she didn't really appear to warm up to anyone in particular. Oddly enough, she gambled with them all, but only let them use her money. Typically she would lose about thirty dollars a day, but she didn't seem to care.

He found her playing solitaire, not looking up as he sat down. Continuing with her card game, he draped an arm around her shoulders. She was so used to gesture she didn't move to stop it.

"Want some money?" She questioned, a typical question. She seemed to be big on giving it away. She didn't have anything extremely fancy though, in fact, she typically wore an old worn out cap, making her hair a wall around her face along with flip-flops that appeared to be coming apart.

"Why do you give it all away?" He asked, not that many of the guys minded, it was an easy way to get some extra money to them. She shrugged, still not looking up.

"My parents are rich," she laid down a card, "It's not like they care what I do with it." She flipped over another one, glancing across the rows.

"So, you're a rich girl, but your completely into simple everyday things," he started, "That's not very usual, is it?" She looked up at him; nobody had ever really questioned her. There had been a murmur of questioning when she first started gambling, but seeing there was no catch they'd stopped rather quickly.

"Who says that rich people have to be stuck-up snobs? Besides stereotypical morons, I mean," she looked back to her cards, then back at him, seemingly stumped, "I make a point to be unusual." She then picked up her cards. He raised his hands in defense, despite that one was still around her shoulder.

"You know any card tricks?" He tried to change the subject, seeing that she didn't seem to like the topic very much.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she replied, "besides, I'd be kind of stupid if I didn't know any by now. I've been playing with cards since I was eight." She spread the cards out in her hands, "Pick three." He complied, looking at the three. She laid down thirteen cards and went about placing them down in certain places.

"So," he started, watching, "How exactly does this work?" She smirked.

"Well," she responded, "It's an old trick, but I have an odd variation, it takes a few minutes, though." She was looking at cards and placing them on the bottom of different piles, occasionally holding one for a few moments. She looked picked them all up when she was done, looking at them, "You've got all the tens, except the ten of diamonds." He laid them down; sure enough there were the tens.

"How'd you do that?" She shrugged, dealing the whole deck into two piles. She gave one to him, "It's War." She smirked, laying down her first card, followed quickly by his. Soon, however, he found himself down to one card. She laid down an ace, grinning. It was the second highest card, as for some strange reason she wanted to make the queen the largest, he didn't question, just went with it.

"What card do you have?" She asked, trying to see it before he laid it down.

"You should know," he responded, "You have the rest of the deck." She sighed, lazily re-arranging her cards. She cocked her head slightly as she realized what card it was.

"That's just wrong," she laughed as he set the card down. The Queen of Hearts, of course.

"It suits you," he murmured.

"Flattery hasn't worked before," she replied, shoving the cards into his hand, "You may just get lucky, though." She grinned cheekily at his slight confusion, her hands still lingering over his.

"How lucky do you think I could get?" He questioned, getting her message.

"How lucky do you want to get?" She laughed again, merely taking the cards back and giving him a kiss. He sat there, dazed, "We'll have to finish our game tomorrow, eh?" She giggled at his expression before leaving.

"Who knew that the way to a woman's heart was through a card game?" He recognized Baker's voice; he looked up, finally snapping out of the daze.

"She's an unusual woman," he answered, laughing slightly as he got up to leave.

"Far from usual, I'll agree," Baker replied, following him out.

_Here's Rob, for Kliona :3 Keep asking, I'll keep making. Though I went through all kinds of crap to finish this, it was worth it. I like this one. Oh, and at the end with Baker, he was just a random person who happened to be on the cover (because I'm too lazy to look up spellings) Btw, I don't mention names because I don't want to make any up or anything, I like leaving it simple, sorry if it's confusing. It's based around cards simply because I've played cards on every vacation so far this summer. Hope y'all're as pleased with it as I am. (Sorry about the lack of indentions on the last half...as I said, I went through all kinds of crap...)_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	7. Simple Games and Drinks

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

Walking through the bar, one had to admit that she was a usual sight. She looked around for someone or something; her eyes scanning every deep corner no matter how uninviting. She had on an old hockey jersey, a last name on the back that proved that it was, with out a doubt, no hers. Her shoulder hung out of it, and the bottom of the jersey dangled down to her pockets. It caused an odd look, with her tight jeans, and backwards, yet slightly sideways, cap.

She had a bottle in her hand, occasionally letting the liquid ooze down her throat, the burning sensation soothing in a sense. Glancing around she spotted a pool table, and despite the reason that she had come here, she found herself entranced by it. It had taken her ages to perfect the game to her liking, and she found that she did rather well it in.

Sighing, she realized she had no one to play with, all the more reason for her to continue her search. She looked at one of the more crowed sections, nearer the dance floor. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, she caught sight of a table of boys. They we all looking at their papers and chatting idly about topics that were off the wall. Such was the way of men, she realized, before continuing with the realization that it was the way of people in general.

Well, she found him, at least, and that was what she wanted. Not being in a mood for introductions she planned to simply get him and go, cup o' tea like. It wasn't well thought out, but the flaws in her plans would go undetected, for she found herself ecstatic just to finally find him.

"You know, I'm rather in for a game of pool," she murmured, sauntering in his direction. He looked up, and, after a moment, found it near impossibility to hide a grin. She smirked, nodding over her shoulder and making to leave. Noting the name on her back, the rest of them had gone back to what they had been doing before.

She lazily sat on the edge of an unoccupied table, re-arranging the fifteen balls that were necessities for the game, and rolling the white one, littered with blue chalk, to the other end of the table.

"How'd you know I was here?" He questioned, grabbing a stick for himself, seeing how she had one grasped firmly in one had, her drink now laying on the edge of the table, forgotten. She watched as he put the white ball in position.

"Isn't it obvious? You're breaking," she replied, hopping nimbly off the table as he leaned over to shoot. Knocking the striped eleven into the far right pocket, he walked around the table.

"You think?" He retorted, leaning over to line up with the ten, "Your solid."

"Really?" She muttered sarcastically, causing him to laugh as he put the ten and thirteen into a far and middle pocket. He missed his next shot, however, letting her take over the table. She grinned; there was a strait line of solids, three of them exactly. Leaning over she shot all three in.

"Why were you trying to find me?" He leaned over her as she had leaned in for her next shot. She laughed a little, knowing full well that if she shot one of two things would happen: she'd either miss completely or hit him painfully.

"Since when was I banished from your world?" she responded, twisting herself out from under him and knocking the six in. She stared at the table, picking up her forgotten drink and downing it. After a few minutes, she had a definite sway to her walk, which signified her being half way to completely intoxicated. But hey, she could still play pool. Quite well, matter o' fact.

"Somehow I've come to the conclusion that you're not exactly solid," he mused, watching her knock the white ball in the opposite direction she had planned on it going.

"Maybe not," she lifted a finger in a drunken manner, "But you are, so I've nothin' to worry meself about. You are, ain't ya?" Her speech stopped reflecting her intelligence, but rather her wilder side. She grinned, swaying towards him.

"I think it may have impaired your judgment," he murmured, as she grew nearer.

"I think it 'asn't, besides, even if it 'ad, I don' think it'd matter much with you," she smirked.

"I meant the game," he chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a simple affectionate motion.

"Besides, this ain't all that bad," she grinned.

"Perhaps, but you're still slightly out of it," he responded, draping his arms around her waist.

"So," she looked at him dreamily, "least this way I can show me hidden emotions." He cocked his head.

"Hidden emotions? Now I think you've lost it," he replied. She swayed unsteadily in his arms.

"Maybe I 'ave, but if that be the case, I lost it a looooooonnnnggg time ago," she laughed, pulling herself up slightly with her arms and adding extra weight to his shoulders. She kissed him roughly; different from her typical gentle sober kiss, and one would have to admit that a little change every now and then was good.

"You defiantly have a wilder side," he started after a moment's pause of being drowned in overwhelming emotions.

"As it is, I love you with either side," she smiled lopsidedly at him.

"I suppose I could live with that," he laughed as she pulled herself up again. It's astounding what a simple game of pool and a drink can lead too.

_Buzz for Emador :3 I'm glad you requested him! I couldn't help but get some drinking going on (hence the PG-13 rating), mainly because I've had Toby Keith's 'Whiskey Girl' stuck in my head throughout the whole thing. In honor of the irony in the last chapter I've also added some to this one!_

**_darkdestiny2000: _**_It's a collection of one-shots, all pairing a player with a random girl. It's simply something to entertain myself and others and a way for me too write without having to come up with long thought-out plots. None of the chapters have anything to do with the next or the one before (I'll let you know if I _do _make any that are). And the second chapter was Jack, btw._

**_Kristine: _**_Sorry I didn't reply to you last chapter! I will most likely do that, once I've gotten everyone's requests and have the ones that I want done. Thanks!_

**_Kliona: _**_I'm glad you're happy with it! Yes, it truly is, isn't it? _

**_Emador: _**_Thank you! I'm sure it's not going as bad as my dead works and ideas; I have serious issues with plots. I hope this one's all right for you! If not I'll give it another shot later on. :3_

_If you like angsty type stories be on the lookout for a one-shot from me. I hope to complete it and have it up sometime soon (then again maybe not, I'll let you know when I get it up [if I do]). I'm still open for players!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	8. Thunderstorm

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney 'Carryin' Your Love With Me' © George Strait "Funny ol' world, innit?" © Disney (POTC)**

Thunder echoed outside the dimly lit room. Even if one were close to losing hearing they'd have a hard time missing the merciless rain beating on the ceiling. Light etched itself across the window, lighting the room occasionally. It wasn't exactly the way one would want to spend their last night in town for a while.

He was filling out papers, her head in his lap. Often he would look down, for she had a certain fear of storms. She was shaking in an uneasy sleep, sweat rolling down her face. Her hair was matted to her shoulders, which he gently stroked with his free hand, somewhat calming her.

She shook at an unusually loud clap of thunder, causing him to look down. When he had, however, he found a pair of clear sapphire eyes gazing up at him, a certain light of fear in her features. She sat up, leaning into his side.

"You all right?" He questioned calmly, rather used to it by now. She nodded, letting her eyes close again, "Don't drop off, then you'll just be more afraid of it. As hard as that is to believe…" He laughed cheekily, as she rolled her eyes, getting up.

In a somewhat lazily, yet shaky fashion, she brushed her matted hair. After a moment or two she began to pull in back, messily propping it on her head. She walked out of the room momentarily, coming back with an old hockey jersey on and a book to calm her. She jumped at another clap, before shakily sitting back beside him.

"Stupid storms," she muttered, sitting cross-legged with the book in her lap. He had draped his arm over her after a bright flash of lighting startled her, causing her to drop her book. That's how they had sat for quite a while, while the rain fell even harder, if that was possible.

She closed the book suddenly, her trembling hands dropping it on the floor beneath her. He glanced over at her, unsure of the sudden movement. She laid her head back in his lap, causing his arm to fall on her stomach. He looked down at her curiously. She sighed, resting her white hands on top of his.

"I suppose it's not the best night, eh?" She questioned in her usual quirky manner, despite the storm, which had her at unease. He shook his head, how she always managed to lighten the mood had him puzzled.

"No, suppose not," he replied, scribbling something in his loopy handwriting.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured. She had no doubts that he would make the team, even with all the guys who were trying out. She had also known that it was something he had to do, and found herself all for it.

"I'll be carrying your love with me," he responded, looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

"I should hope," she quipped, he chuckled.

"You never fail to make something amusing, do you?"

"Well, what fun would it be if I didn't? Life's to dull anyway," she shook at a clash and lighting strike, completely contradicting her calm voice. He shook his head, grinning all the time.

"Even so, it's highly unusual to find someone who cares," he retorted.

"Who says I care? Well," she thought for a moment, "I suppose I do. Only for a little bit of the world." Most people lived with the dull world and didn't try to change it, but she did, one thing that he admired about her. She brought life and color to the dull monotone world.

"Somehow I get the feeling that's not a lot," he murmured, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Now why should it?" She questioned, "They're not exactly into change, despite the fact that that's how things work." She shook her head, "Funny ol' world, innit?" He laughed, nodding.

"It's got to be like that," he said, "Otherwise there wouldn't be people like you. And how odd you are."

She scowled good-naturedly, "At least I'm not boring."

"Says who?"

"You."

"When'd I say that?"

"Just a moment ago," she smirked, "It was an underlying message."

"You make a lovely English major," he quirked.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" She laughed, looking up at him.

"_I suppose_," she hit him lightly at this. About to add another quirky response he had silenced her with his lips.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that," she stated after they parted. He chuckled.

"Like what?" He grinned cheekily.

"You old softy," she giggled, "Oh well, love's blind."

"Even in a thunderstorm," he added lightly. The thunderstorm had been completely forgotten until then, but even that couldn't change the quirky humor in the dimly lit room.

_Ramsey, yes. :3 Eh, tomorrow I'll have a note in the chapter about a few things, so please read that A/N! I had decided yesterday that I would do rain, simply because of the rain that I get up 'ere._

_**Kristine: **That's a lot of love! I hope that my next OC story will please you. Thank you!_

_**Emador: **I'm glad you liked it! I can't help but go with the country; it's a curse of the South. :3 Thanks!_

_**Kliona: **I'm sorry! I've horrible timing, I suppose. :3 Irony's a wonderful literary technique. And it's all right to be out of it! (I'm often found out of it) Thanks for the review!_

_**Christina: **If you mean a long story, I can't. I'm horrible at plots. TT But if you like one-shots I suppose I could give it a shot. It's actually kind of a funny story (the way I got hooked). Thanks anyways!_

_**darkdestiny2000: **I'm glad that cleared things up for you! Thank ya!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	9. In Dreams

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney Lyrics © Areosmith**

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

He kept his eyes open, looking at her silently. Despite the weary, sleepy feeling that over took him he kept himself awake. He didn't know how he would survive, missing her so. So he lie there, remembering every aspect. She slept soundly with his arms wrapped around her, snuggled close.

Occasionally she would stir slightly, her hazel eyes flashing momentarily in the line of light across them. They breathed in unison, steady and clam, a way that was soothing to the ears. It would've been easy to let dreams over take him, but they weren't nearly as amazing as the way he was now.

He was sort of in an in between, half asleep and half awake. A dull ringing clouded his ears, making him sure he wouldn't hear anyone speaking. Their breathing echoed lightly, rivaling the ring. His eyes were oblivious to anything but their being. He had blocked almost everything out without meaning to, to where he had no sense what so ever as to where the light on her face came from.

Sometimes he had felt as if he was in a dream anyway. He knew it wasn't, none of his dreams could even come close to his reality. It was strange, how things happened. Everything was horrible one moment and wonderful beyond reason the next. Perhaps that was a reason why he liked hockey so much, it reflected that concept.

Her stirring was trying to bring him back to the correct reality, the one where he would have to leave soon. It was unnerving, he would miss so much. He didn't want to miss anything, any little detail. Even in dreams he couldn't come close to his soon to be forgotten reality. And that knowledge alone would have him on edge, ready to bolt back in an instant at the slightest thing.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily, her voice now clouding his thoughts, "You better not be going to sleep on me." He smiled lightly, mimicking her. Her hazel eyes reflected his own, a shimmer of both mixed together.

"You're the one who went to sleep on me," he replied, laying his head on her shoulder, causing that contact to be broken. It was intense; something one would like to escape. Even as it was broken, he found that he would long for it.

"But you can't go to sleep now that I'm awake," she giggled slightly, "It's your own fault you didn't while I slept." She rolled herself over to face him rather than the wall and door.

"I can't sleep anyway," he said quietly, brushing stray locks of her hair away.

"Why's that?" She questioned, now having pulled herself to sit on top of him.

"Reality's better than any dream," he responded. She smiled, propping herself up with her elbows on his chest.

"I know plenty of people who would disagree with that statement," she sleepily looked down at him, her eyes half closed.

"I'm not one of those people though," he made to sit up, causing her to, her knees somewhat under her.

"I should hope not," she laughed, "Even you don't contradict yourself that quickly." She pulled herself in closer to him.

"I don't want to miss anything," he stated. She looked at him, bringing the intense trance back.

"You won't," she lightly kissed him, "You couldn't." He gazed at her, confused.

"How's that?"

"Nothing that you would miss could happen with out you being here," she murmured, before losing herself in his kiss. He knew it wouldn't be half as worth it when the time came, but he was certain that this would be in his dreams for the longest time after.

_Pav to finish the Conehead line. X3; Well, as much as I hate to say this, I'm going to be gone for a week. Eep, I shall go hide in a dark corner. I do plan on writing some, but I have to finish my summer reading (I mean _have_). I hope to have Dave for Emador and O.C. for Kristine, and possibly another Mark one by the time I'm back. Expect a few by Sunday night at the latest. Anybody else that you're looking for? What do you guys think about Cox? I think I have a pretty good idea for him if anybody wants it._

_**Kliona: **I know what you mean. It's weird. Thanks for your review!_

_**Christina: **It's nice to know I'm making one-shots grow on you :3 (Besides, that's about all I can produce). Thanks!_

_**Kristine: **That's so cool! Thanks so much!_

_**Emador: **I will get to your Dave one; I just had to do Pav today. I love the rain (it's raining right now!). Goodness knows, I do, I think I killed my LJ with rain stories. XD; Thanks!_

**_darkdestiny2000:_ **_Thanks, I shall certainly try! I don't think you'll be missing much at camp. _

_Another note before I leave, meep. I'm posting another one-shot, entitled _As The World Turns _(I promise I've never heard of that show before, or if I did I honestly don't remember), a somewhat angsty reflective type piece. :3 Please give me feedback on that!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	10. Men and Dogs

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney 'How Far' © Martina McBride**

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I want to make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living_

_With the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say how far_

She tried continuously to get him to pay attention, but he would just look away. She sighed, getting rather frustrated. Her blonde hair lightly fell in her eyes, hiding them from anything, anyone except him, and he couldn't bear looking at them.

"I know what you have to do and I've been behind it completely," she was talking, he simply stared out in front of him, "And you're not listening to me." She gently pulled his head towards her. He looked at her questioningly. She threw her hands up in an exasperated motion.

"What?" He questioned, watching her stand up.

"If you'd listen, you'd know," she pulled on her coat. After putting on her floppy hat, covering one of her eyes, the other still covered with her hair, she stuck her hands in her pockets, "Honestly, I think you're hopeless."

"Why's that?" He asked, before, she could tell, spacing out again.

"Because you have the attention span of a five year old with sugar. I have no idea how you ever learned the game of hockey, much less play it," she let a grunt of frustration, "Why do I even bother? It's not as though you can hear me. I swear, you have the thickest skull in the world." He had been brought of out his thoughts by her grunt. He shrugged as she watched him.

"Let me know when you care," she muttered, pulling her hat down farther and brushing her hair from her one eye. In an almost lazy motion, as if she was waiting for some sort of hindrance, anything that would stop her, she opened the door. She slipped out, closing the door slowly behind.

He didn't feel to pay heed. She'd be back, she always did. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind and the pit of his stomach he knew she wouldn't this time. Despite what she thought, he typically did pay attention, and he could tell it hurt her. It was as though she was covered in scraps and bruises, and got more every time she grew annoyed with him.

He came to discover that she wouldn't wait on him forever, he'd seen her hanging out with other guys, and he knew she had a habit of flirting continuously. It wasn't as though he could stop that, but at least it happened that usually it would just be with him. He got up to follow her, knowing all they needed was a talk. Even so he wasn't exactly prepared for what was going on when he found her. Staying out of sight, he listened.

"I don't know, it's like he doesn't realize I exist anymore," she was sitting on a ledge, one of her friends was lazily running a hand across it while walking back and forth.

"Such is the way of men," her friend smiled heartily, "Does this mean he's free?" The girl joked, pulling herself up beside her. She simply shrugged.

"I have no idea," she murmured, "I didn't really wait for an answer." Her friend looked at her, eyebrow raised in question, "Okay, okay, I went as slowly as I could."

"I should've thought so," the other girl giggled slightly.

"Oh, shove off," she lightly shoved the dark haired girl, "It's not like you don't have a boyfriend anyway."

"Oh, but he's so much more dreamier," the girl replied. She snorted, before the two had burst into a fit of laughter. He listened, rather confused.

"Somehow I think you just think he listens to you," she said after containing her laughter.

"If I thought it he could prove it."

"You've just trained that boy, didn't you? Are you sure he's not a dog?"

"As sure as I'll ever be," the girl laughed, "In all seriousness though, you know you still love the guy."

"Well, yeah," she muttered, "It's not like you can stop something like that, you know?" The girl nodded, letting herself fall off the ledge.

"Sorry," the girl said, pulling her coat on that she had been sitting on, "I've got to meet my dog, as you've so affectionately dubbed him." She laughed, watching her friend walk away with a slight wave. After her friend had disappeared she sighed.

"I know you're there, you dork," she muttered, as he poked his head around to see her. He grinned sheepishly, causing her to roll her eyes, "Like I said, you're on that sugar. Oh, wait, you didn't hear that did you?" He mimicked her sigh, pulling himself up in her friend's seat.

"I did hear that," he said quietly, she looked at him. Her glassy green eyes looked unbelieving, yet watery at the same time. But she wouldn't give up her guard, that was exactly what he had done, wasn't it? And that wasn't helping as it was, was it?

"Then why don't you make that fact known?" She questioned, wiping her visible eye, but the water from the other was left in the sun to shimmer.

"I thought it was known," he murmured, looking slightly bewildered.

"Of course," she stated sarcastically, "You really know how to make that spaced out look work." He grimaced; people had always told him he looked out of it, except when he was playing, that was.

"I don't want you to go any further away," he commented into her hair as she leaned into him.

"Fine," she replied hesitantly, "But if you don't make your own sacrifices I'm going to keep going." He chuckled, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Deal," he agreed, turning her head up towards his, "So long as I don't have to be your dog." She giggled.

"Deal," they connected, each parting for entrances. And suddenly, it appeared as though she'd been healed completely.

_Dave Christian for Emador, yes. :3 I realize the conversation between her and her friend was probably confusing, eh? If it says 'she' that means her and 'the girl' and the like is her friend. Yeah. If you have questions with this one just ask me. :D Hope you enjoy anyway!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	11. No Worries

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers (c**) t**hemselves Based on the movie (c) Disney Lyrics (c) Kenny Chesney**

_The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand_

_With no bottom_

_No shoes, no shirt, no problems_

She had thought him crazy, or perhaps in denial, when he had come home with the idea of going to Mexico for a few days. But he had sworn up and down that there was no better time to go. That had only confused her more, considering the fact that he had just basically gotten kicked on the USA hockey team. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her there, and to be honest, she still wasn't all that sure.

            She had worn a simple suit, with shorts hanging off her hips and flip-flops that she was sure to drag. Her hair was braided with stray strands blowing about as the boat came to a halt. He, on the other hand, had nothing but shorts, his hair also flying about a bit.

            "You're a strange man, you know that?" She questioned, putting sunglasses on to block the hot rays of the merciless sun. He had looked up, grinning at her remark.

            "Which, of course, is why you love me so," He chuckled from behind her, his strong arms around her waist.

            "Where're your shoes?" She asked, seemingly ignoring his comment.

            "Now why would I need shoes in Mexico?" He laughed as she turned to face him.

            "To get in the airport to go home, or to eat, or something to that effect," she replied, eyeing him oddly.

            "Well, we aren't exactly doing any of that at the moment, are we?" He chuckled as she rose an eyebrow, "Besides, I've no problems or worries what so ever this way."

            "Oh?" She cocked her head as well, "So you aren't wearing shoes because then you don't have to worry about losing them or something?"

            "No."

            "Okay, so you don't have to worry about ruining them?"

            "I think you haven't quite gotten the exact meaning behind that statement," He leaned on the railing, looking out over the ocean.

            "So what is the meaning behind that statement?" She smirked, having known full well that he had never meant anything about his shoes.

            "What I meant was that I have to worries, I don't know why I should have to wear shoes, or a shirt for that matter," he added the last as an after thought.

            "Really? Don't you worry about what's going to happen at Lake Placid?" She mimicked his position, while also blocking his view of the ocean.

            "Not really," he sighed, turning to where he was leaning on his bare back, "They're a strong team."

            "They'd be better with you," she murmured, leaning into him with her arm around his waist, which resulted in his arm going around her shoulders. At his silence she continued, "Though I suppose there was a good reason. But you're amazing, so that's weird." He laughed in a somewhat sad way.

            "You think so highly of me, what'd I ever do for you?" He looked down at her, buried in his arm and side.

            "You were the man of my dreams," she giggled, "Dreams are very helpful."

            "That so?" She nodded, before he suddenly began tickling her. Somehow she had managed to be on the ground when he backed of.

            "Well," she said out of breath, "Where did that come from?"

            "Needed entertainment," he shrugged as she shoved him. Laughing he hugged her.

            "Suppose this means we're in love," she laughed up at him.

            "You think so?" He attacked her again, completely merciless and completely care free.

_Eh, Cox y'all. :3 In Mexico because I love Kenny Chesney, yes 3 I have to say, he was my first interest in the movie (before I paid attention to a close up of Eric, of course), so I was rather disappointed when he got sent home. ;-; Ah, well, it's a pain to type on this so I hope y'all like! Sorry if it's short! Thanks for the reviews!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	12. Missed You

**Disclaimer: All player and portrayers (c) themselves Based on the movie (c) Disney Lyrics (c) Shina Twain**

_When you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away _

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me_

_That you adore me_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

            It had been a while, a long while at that. So much had happened in such a short period of time. The USA had defeated the Soviets and Fins for the gold, and he was MVP. She had gotten a high paying job, enough to support them both to where he could focus on hockey.            

            It was odd that such a day, when they finally saw each other, was so dreary. The sky cried darkly and heavily. And despite that fact she had stood for hours in it. Her hair was matted heavily to her shoulders and back, her clothes neatly clinging to her figure.

            So it was a rather funny way to meet. That was, of course, how the world work. You couldn't pick the weather, or the day, or the time for that matter, as it had been beautiful this morning. Being that it was funny, he couldn't help but laugh at her sopping wet form after he had kissed and hugged her.

            "Is there a reason why you're in the rain?" He questioned above the rain. She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed, walking into the house, not long after being followed by her.

            "That was a bit of a stupid thing to do," he murmured to her as she came out of their room, brush in hand, "Besides, you got me wet."

            "Like you weren't wet already," she laughed, pulling her hair back.

            "I wasn't as wet as you made me," he replied, pulling her onto the couch were he sat, now completely dry. She had thrown the brush lazily upon the coffee table at their feet.

            "Lovely piece of hard wear," she remarked, running his medal through her fingers, before laying it down next to her brush.

            "Of course," he grinned, "Wouldn't have brought back anything less." She mimicked his grin, sinking her still wet head into the couch and laying it upon his shoulder as well.

            "You're warm," she said sleepily after a moment, closing her eyes. He laughed, capturing her lips with his. And suddenly there had been nothing around them what so ever. It was only he and she, and they had embraced that without question.

            "Apparently," she smiled, as they pulled apart, "You missed me."

            "Apparently," he responded, "You did the same."

            "Perhaps," she laughed. They had both begun to space out, taking in every feature on the other. It was easy to tell that they had both adored each other. She lazily let her head fall on him again, only this time not on his shoulder. She could hear the steady, dull pounding of his heart.

            "I did miss you," she murmured suddenly, causing him to glance at her.

            "Me too," he ran his hand through her ponytail.

            "I love you," she said sleepily, drifting off at the same time.

            "I love you, too," he responded quietly, letting her fall asleep on him, before he did as well. It wouldn't have been strange for them to dream of each other, and as they had smiled dreamily at each other in the morning they were both sure the other had.

_Another Mark one for you, go figure :3 Sorry if I went a little over board with the fluff, I got very into it. Eh, I've also become completely Beatles high...I blame it all on Paul. She did it, I swear. Yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoy it._

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	13. Ice

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers (c) themselves Based on the movie (c) Disney**

He had flung ice on her. Unintentionally, of course. He had no idea she was there, but she still thought he did it on purpose. He laughed, kissing her cheek.

'Honestly, I didn't know you were there," he said. They were walking down to an old bar, one which was often found nearly empty.

"Right," she replied, "That was cold." She crossed her arms, shivering at the thought.

"It couldn't have been that cold," he laughed. She shook her head.

"How would you know?" She questioned, "You wouldn't because you're actually doing something on the ice." She answered her own question for him. He shrugged, draping his arm around her as she leaned towards him.

Her hair hung loosely, which he was causing to frame her neck and head with his arm. She smiled at the bar as they entered. He tossed his away carelessly.

"Alcohol?" She asked, grinning.

"Why not?" He murmured, laying himself upon a chair. She waltzed up to the bar.

"Hey, dork," she called, resulting in a man coming out from a door that one would never notice.

"I feel loved," he had muttered back, getting two drinks for her. He laid them on the counter.

"You know you love your sister," she smirked.

"More like the fact that she has a cool boyfriend," he replied. She gawked as his laughter floated across the room at her brother's statement. After a moment of glaring and gawking she had pulled a seat up by his.

"Go away," she commanded her brother. He rolled his eyes.

"You owe me some when you get home," he rubbed his fingers as though he hand money in his hands. She waved him off. He had gone back through the door he came from, muttering something about his 'twisted sister'.

"Well," she started, "Anything else we need?" He looked about for a moment.

"Nope. A drink, a chair, and a beautiful woman. I think I'm good," he grinned.

"I should hope you're good," she retorted. Suddenly she had had a glint of mischief in her eyes, "I think you need some ice, though, yes?" Not waiting for his answer she had gotten a bucket of ice cold water from the bar, and leaned over it, pouring on his head.

"That was cold," he stated after a moment.

"Payback," she said coming back around. He had stayed still until she got close. Before she had known what was happening he had grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace, from which there was no escape.

'You're all wet," she squeaked, trying to get away from him. He laughed, grinning cheekily at her.

"Your fault," he murmured, pulling her closer.

"_Your _fault," she responded, "You started this, remember?" He smirked at her.

"Then perhaps," their faces were inches apart, "I can end it to your liking."

"How's that?" She asked quietly, before he had met his lips with hers. He asked for an entrance, which she granted. After a good while they had broken apart.

"How was that?" He questioned, grin becoming apparent again.

"Perhaps need a little more of that apology," she smirked lightly as he came back again, causing them both to be lost in a whirlwind of each other's passion.

_The long awaited OC. I hope it meets your expectations. :3 I think it's all right. I shall applaud myself for the idea, yes. _

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	14. Crazy

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers (c) themselves Based on the movie (c) Disney Lyrics (c) Toby Keith**

_How do you like me now_

_Now that I'm on my way_

_Do you still think I'm crazy _

_Standing here today_

            He wasn't sure what had always seemed to draw him to her. She wasn't sure why she always continued to deny him. She had often thought of him as crazy, while she was a perfectionist. So she had no idea why she had suddenly taken an interest in him.

            He finally seemed to be on his way, being the anchor of his team. She had decided to watch a practice, unsure of what had actually possessed her to do so. As she had pondered, though, it appeared as though practice had ended. He was the only one left, staring up at her. She sent him a quizzical look.

A thought crossed her mind; nimbly she had made her way to the ice. She stood unsteadily on the slick ice beneath her feet.

"What?" She questioned, noticing that he was still simply staring at her. She flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "Try not to drool to much."

"What're you doing here?" He asked suddenly. She stood still momentarily.

"I just thought I'd come watch," she murmured, slipping. He laughed as she sat on ice. She glared but accepted his hand.

"So," he started.

"So," she mimicked, pulling herself onto the edge of a box.

"Do you still think I'm crazy?" He retorted. She stared at him blankly at him for a minute.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She responded, with her face twisted in confusion.

"You always thought I was crazy," he said, setting himself beside her. He chuckled watching her think. After a moment a moment she shrugged.

"Do I have a reason to?" She mused.

"I don't know," he grinned, "Do you?"

"Okay, I'll put it this way. _Should _I?" She laughed as he thought.

"Nope, don't think so," he replied, "Though your opinion is probably completely different than mine." She smiled at him.

"I need to go do some things," she started, "Maybe we could go out tonight or something?"

"Sounds good," he responded. She grinned.

"Oh and by the way, its not all that bad to be crazy," she giggled, leaving him after a hug, "I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds good," he repeated. Perhaps he wasn't all that crazy.

_Jim Craig, yuff. :3 Sorry if all these are incredibly short, this screen is tiny and I hate the keyboard. Hope you like, anyway._

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	15. The Way

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

She ran a brush lazily through her hair, sweeping it up its resting spot down her neck and on one of his old shirts. She had adorned herself with various bracelets and necklaces making the shirt look very out of place. He chuckled watching her examine her hair.

"You don't plan on wearing that, do you?" She shot him a glance, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"No, you moron," she pulled a shirt out, leaving him there. She threw his shirt across a chair as she came back, now wearing a black dress shirt, her neck half visible and the bottom buttons undone. She leaned over him, grabbing a leather coat. After putting in on she stood in front of him, her arms open.

"Better?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Much," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her. She smirked at him.

"Well, we're not getting far this way, are we?" She laughed as he leant in, kissing her cheek.

"By all means," he waved his hands in front of him, towards the door, "Ladies first." She rolled her eyes again, shoving a coat into his hands as she left.

They had walked into a bar; his arm was draped lazily over her. She had sent him off to a table, going to the bar herself. She came to him with two bottles, one half-empty, the contents of which swished about as she laid them upon the wooden table. He took the full one for himself, watching her down the last of hers through the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to go out for a little bit of dancing," she mused, in an almost lazy motion throwing her coat over his shoulder, "But don't let that stop you from finishing that wonderful drink I bought." She laughed, walking away before he could respond. He watched her retreating, shaking his head at her odd nerve.

He had watched her dance, her movements hypnotizing him. Her body swayed in perfect rhythm with the ear bursting music, which, he would come to realize, had been blocked almost completely from his mind. Even upon that realization he would come to another, the fact that there seemed to be no one else around her, as if she was dancing to nothing and as if nobody was watching. No one except him. She had become increasingly aware of his eyes following her motions and held a smirk to her features.

Rather suddenly, so much so that it had taken him a minute or so to respond, she had motioned him out. He had dimly become aware of the fact that the music had slowed; even to where one would not doubt its stop. She had leaned in to him, silently showing her sign of affection, dropping her arms about his neck, which also gave his hair a slight ruffle. She had chuckled at this, before completely letting the rhythm take over her body. Despite the fact that they were close (to close for most's comfort), he had found a position to which he could see her, though, he supposed, some of that as his mind's eye. Even so, he found he rather liked the image, the perfect motion he found entrancing. There was no doubt it his mind that he loved the way she moved. The slow music had caused her to have a hesitant yet smooth and flowing motion, and he loved it as much as the rapid, over-excited one.

"Not to interrupt anything that may be happening in that strange thing you seem to call your brain," her amused voice had taken him away from his image, "But I should think that my partner would move now and again. You don't even have to move the whole time, but do look as though you actually have that thing." She laughed as he stared blankly for a moment.

"Well, all right then," he murmured, as the music had suddenly sped its way up like a river reaching its rapids. Then he had taken off in swift movements, causing attention to be drawn to them rapidly. But, being quite caught up in the music, they had found themselves completely oblivious. At the end when they had realized it, though, they had simply smirked.

He, however, had only mimicked her look for the audience. And as she had sat down after grabbing another drink he found himself wishing for her back onto the dance floor. They way she moved had mesmerized him to the point at which he wanted nothing more than to watch her. It was a beautiful thing he couldn't explain.

"I really don't mind the attention," she started thoughtfully, "but I think I'd like for you to do something besides gawk." She playfully pulled him into his seat.

"I thought you had liked men gawking at you," he murmured just as playful, leaning back rather happy with himself.

"Oh, I do," she smirked, pulling herself into his lap, "But one such as yourself deserves more than just a face to look at, don't you think?" He grinned as she leaned in further towards him.

"I suppose I do," he replied, meeting her mid way. After breaking apart she grinned. It was a lazy grin, on that made you want to watch her.

"Now really," she joked, "I do believe you can also do better than that."

"You think?" He questioned, pulling her back for more. She laughed at the break away this time.

"That's more like it," she smirked yet again, taking a long swig of her drink. And despite that fact that she wasn't on the dance for he stared; he just couldn't help but love the way she moved.

_This is one I started on my trip, but never had the urge to finish. Which is mainly because I have no idea who this is. When I started it was supposed to be OC, then I sort of got the feeling of Mark, go figure right? But I really started to think after that that it was Silk. Eh, it's a choice chapter. :3 I'm looking for some suggestions/requests!_

_On another note, I'm now 14, yes. :3_

_**Kliona: **Thank you so much! Eep, I'll miss you. The anchor of the team simply came from that bit when the Soviets score after knocking him down, I think. (I need to watch it again :3). Oh, and to your earlier note about the short guys, I completely agree! And I can't help but find it funny, being that Bah is so much taller than them, lol. Yuff, love!_

_**Jenny: **Thank you!_

_**Christina: **lol, thanks! And to your earlier note also, what sort of Brooks one? I have a lot of different ways to work with that. Anything in particular?_

_**pierced-belly-button: **Thank you! I've actually been thinking about starting one, I'll have to work with it though, I suppose. :3_

_**darkdestiny2000: **That's a good idea, I'll probably write it at some point :3 Thank ya!_

**__**

_**Kristine: **Thanks very much! Eh, I don't think I was really all that partial to a certain group. Though I may and just don't realize it. Yeah, I hope you did like that Jimmy one._

_**Emador: **I hope the Dave one was all right with you. Thank ya!_

_I think that's it. oO;_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	16. Annoying Coaches

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

She had lounged herself lazily in the coach's office, not knowing that, of course. Well, that was her alibi, at any rate. Besides, she had absolutely no idea where to wait for him, and for some strange reason she thought that annoying the coach would be fun. She had a habit of annoying people just for the fun of it; it wasn't as though this was any different.

She sighed, crossing her booted feet on the desk. She would've thought everyone would be leaving by now, considering that she had watched the practice. One had to admit there was a certain mesmerizing air about it. And it wasn't as though she hadn't watched a million before.

Two pairs of feet coming towards the office snapped her out of her memory of the practice. It seemed rather brutal, but she didn't have the mind to get in the way of it. Brutality was something she'd learned was a bit of a key figure in hockey.

"That was a bit of a rough practice," one voice had said, quickly followed by the other simply stating he knew what he was doing. Well, that was rather harsh, she had thought, but then again, this _was_ a hockey team. As they had entered she kept her lazy posture, eyeing them oddly.

"Who are you?" The first voice had asked, must've been that assistant coach.

"The question is, sir, who are you?" She replied, lazily moving her hand about.

"Actually, it really is more of the other way around, considering this isn't your office," he argued.

"How would you know? Maybe it was before you came along," she smirked in reply, quite happy with how the annoying was going.

"I doubt it," he responded, taking a seat himself.

"Ah," she sighed dramatically, "If only it were so. Actually I was just waiting on someone. Despite the fact that I have no idea where he is." She said the last part more to herself, looking left, then right.

"Who're you waiting on?" The head coach questioned, taking a seat in his own chair behind the desk.

"You know," she cocked her head at him, "I'd simply love to tell you, but I believe it has slipped my mind. Ah, well, easy come, easy go." She was quite enjoying this, it was actually some of the most fun she'd had in a while.

"You don't need to wait here," he replied, knocking her feet off the desk in a way that seemed like an accident.

"Well, you see," she started, "I couldn't help but hear you on the way in. As much as I've grown to dislike that one in the past 4 minutes, I can't help but agree." She looked at him as though she knew exactly what she was talking about, and she did, just not from a hockey aspect.

"Really? Then I guess you've heard my response to that," he was now engaged in a folder of some sort. She rolled her eyes heavenward, putting her boots back on the desk.

"You don't seem like the type to coach," she murmured critically. Actually she didn't really know what type of person could coach. In truth, though, she figured he was, considering the brutal practice and harsh words.

"That so?" He replied, not looking up at her. She looked completely heavenward this time.

"Yes, yes it is," she could tell that both the men were annoyed with her presence already. She leaned forward, grabbing a picture on his desk, "Hm, your wife?" She didn't bother to pay attention to his reply, seeing as how she was putting them together in her mind's eye. "That's sort of strange, isn't it?" She picked herself up, lazily showing herself out.

"I thought she didn't know where to go," she heard the assistant mutter. Come to think of it, she didn't know. She sighed, perfect. Ah well, she could always amuse herself by annoying workers around the place. She smirked at the spotting of who she had been waiting for, or rather, was supposed to be waiting for.

"You know, it's always fun to annoy people," she started, coming up behind him, "Interesting coaches, mind. The head wasn't exactly as amusing as the assistant. But such is the way of a married man." She sighed; actually she thought she'd grown rather fond of them.

"I'm afraid to ask," he replied, as the head coach drew near them.

"Hey," she grinned brightly as he walked by. He shook his head, though she would've sworn she'd seen a smile, "Well, another day I'll have to continue my annoying ways with them, eh?"

"Why don't you try your annoying ways with me?" He questioned, laughing as she kissed him.

_Okay, this one is sort of weird, for Christina, yes. Well, as horrible as I am with half the characters, I think I'm worse with Brooks. Eep, I hope it is all right. It's sort of weird because I didn't know how to go about it and I'm a little bit hyper (despite the fact that all that hyper…ness is inside). Eh, I could try again if you want me to. (Sorry about mistakes, I would re-read it, but I don't want to at the moment…bad me)_

_I hope to have another chapter today, considering I didn't post yesterday. Though I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't. My creative juices run dry to quickly. Yes, I'm a horrible little author, aren't I? I've got another one for OC for darkdestiny2000 and Kristine and (also for Kristine) a Silk one._

_**Christina: **Me? Spoil? Never. :3 Thanks!_

_**darkdestiny2000: **Aw, thank you! It appears as though everyone leaves at the same time. Have fun!_

_**Kristine: **"amazingly wickedly hilariously great"…really? I must say I love that description. :3 Thank you very much! You're too nice!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	17. A Plot

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

She sighed, her head in his lap. She had his coat on, her hair pressed to her back in between said coat and her back. She played with a few strands, however, being that the only thing she had to do at the moment was amuse herself. She caught bits and pieces of the conversation above her, but nothing had really caught her interest.

He looked down at her sigh, before going back to his conversation with a few fellow players. They appeared to be very engaged in a conversation about their next game, which would probably be one of their hardest yet. They had run through various plays using their drinks and bottle caps that rested upon the table.

She sat herself up, grabbing her bottle from the middle of the table. She took a long swig. After a moment she had realized they were all watching her. She shrugged, drinking more.

"You just took Mark," he stated, grabbing the bottle as she took it away from her lips.

"Really?" She smirked, "Terribly sorry." He shook his head, placing the bottle back in its spot. She then picked up a bottle cap, then another one.

"What're you doing?" He questioned. She held them up in front of him.

"So which one's mine?" She asked in response. The others at the table laughed, taking their own bottles back. He grabbed one from her hand. She shrugged, taking her bottle back.

"To Mark," she had raised her bottle in mock toast, "May I never drink him again." She downed it, the guys' laughter in the background.

"We'll see you later," one of them had said, managing to control his laughter. They had left, leaving him and her.

"Oh what sorrow," she murmured sarcastically.

"It's a sorrow that you drank our center," he laughed, picking up his drink.

"As I said, terribly sorry," a mischievous glint in her eyes she continued, "Wasn't all that bad." He swallowed his drink quickly, and something of a cross between a cough and a laugh resulted.

"Is that so?" He grinned. She shrugged.

"He's really not that bad on the eyes," she laughed at his expression.

"That's not fair play," he started, "Though I suppose she's not all that bad on the eyes either." He smirked, eyes watching a black haired girl across the room. She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"I didn't say he was great on the eyes," she replied.

"But you implied it," he commented.

"So what would I be implying if I said that you were?" She looked at him intelligently, waiting for his answer.

"I suppose you'd be implying that you love me," he responded. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Ah, well," she drank his drink, "I suppose you'd have caught my scheme."

"What a lovely plot that was," he said, kissing her, "Oh, by the way, that's mine." He pointed at the bottle. She looked back and forth between him and it, as if contemplating what to do with it.

"Oh well," she shrugged, lifting it to her lips once again. He reached for it; all the while she pulled away.

"Can I please have my drink back?" He questioned, as she now stood a couple feet away from him. She looked thoughtful, smirking when it appeared as though she found an answer.

"I'd really like something in return," she replied, "Though it is such a wonderful drink, who was this?" She appeared to be examining the bottle, as if the answer was hidden it the swishing liquid.

"What would that be?" He asked, walking over to her. She held the bottle away from him.

"I don't know," she laughed, "What could you possibly give me?" He grinned, grabbing her. She tried to get away, thrusting the arm with his drink in it farther away. He laughed, grabbing that hand, but finding it quite improbable that he would get it back.

"I see it know," he stated.

"See what?" She grinned at him.

"It's a plot," he murmured, "A plot." He chuckled, kissing her once again. And it seemed that the dirty bottle residing in her hand was long forgotten. Oh, what a plot it was.

_Silk for Kristine, because she's so very nice. :3 I will hopefully get to OC, I'm just toying with the idea a bit. Perhaps I'll watch the movie tomorrow, I need to watch it again anyways. Oh and by the way, his last line is © the Beatles. A Hard Day's Night gives you nice quotes to work with. I'm sure none of you were all that surprised by her drink being Mark. :3 What can I say?_

**_zackzsilverangel: _**_Sure, sounds fun. :3 Thanks!_

**_Christina: _**_Thank you! I love responding, I can't tell you how happy I am as I read these, grinning like an idiot. I'm glad you liked it!_

**_Kristine: _**_Eep, you are! Thank you very much! I love your reviews; they're awesome, yes. :3_

_I'm behind a story; I know…bad, bad me. Oof, but I have to go to band soon._

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	18. Meant To Be

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney Lyrics © The Beatles**

_There's no where you can be_

_That isn't where you're meant to be_

She had curled herself up in a chair, waiting. She was on the verge of falling asleep, so she was tapping her hands to her own rhythm. It was steady, but broke apart every now and then. She sighed, shifting herself around to sit properly. Life wasn't going exactly as planned, but then, does it ever?

Someone had told her to go home, she obliged. It didn't help that he was still there, and she couldn't sleep. Sleep did eventually overtake her, and when she had woken he was there. She had eyed him oddly. An unspoken status was apparent to both of them, though he hadn't said anything.

"I can't play," he stated, looking down at his hands. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for explaining that," she muttered sarcastically. They stayed silent like that for a while, "For a while, though, not forever." He fell back on the bed, shaking his head, pain evident on his face.

"Close enough," he managed to get out, closing his eyes. She lie on her side next to him, allowing her arm to rest lightly on his chest.

"Really," she started, burying her face in his side, "You act like you life is over." He propped himself up, causing her to look at him.

"It might as well be," he retorted in response. She pulled herself into a sitting position, somewhat away from him. She looked at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. She stayed silent for a moment.

"You know that's not true," she murmured, keeping her head down and out of sight.

"How so?" He questioned, somewhat demanding. She shook her head.

"As much as you hate it, this is how it's meant to be," she lifted her head, gently shaking hair from her face, "There's nothing you can do about it, and you know it." He closed his eyes again; she could tell he was silently fuming at her words.

"_Why?_" He asked, not to anything in particular.

"Does it matter?" She responded, "Call it my intuition, but after all that crap, I don't think you'll be leaving." She shook her head, lazily pulling herself off the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sat up, watching as she disappeared from the room.

"Take it as you like it," she shouted through the house, "Doesn't matter, you'll fight through it, you always do." She came back in, changed completely. "It's horrible I know, but that's why I love you." He chuckled, causing her face to light up.

"Horrible? Now where would you get that idea?" He questioned, as she took her position on her side next to him. She shrugged, laying her head upon his chest this time so she could look at him.

"Point is," she started, "I'm behind you." He grinned, kissing her softly.

"Thanks," he murmured, sitting up again, her following.

"That's my job," she replied, hugging him, "Right?"

"As long as you want it, it's yours," he grinned again, and she as well. So it would happen, they were exactly where they were meant to be.

_O.C. :3 Sorry if it's short…it's hard, yes. Plus I was watching the movie while writing it XD; I hope it's all right for y'all, though. Ugh, I'm so bad; I'm beginning to neglect this, aren't I?_

**_Kristine: _**_I'm glad you liked it so, and I hope you like this one as much. Cheesy moments are allowed! :3 One can only hope I'll get as lucky. Thanks for the review and birthday wish! _

**_Christina: _**_That's okay, it doesn't matter how long or short or anything a review is, a review's a review and I love them to death! Thank you! _

**_Kliona: _**_Favoritism is a wonderful thing, eh? :3 Then again, he was who I originally started with for that chapter. I had read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the middle of that writing, so I tried that style in my own way…if that makes sense. I'm glad you didn't think that Coach chapter was completely horrible. As much as I love the title of Eric's number one fan, I doubt it. :3 I should say it's either a dirty, dirty blonde or a light brown. But, like most hair, it depends on the light and how wet/dry it is and all that sort of stuff. His scruff I would defiantly think is brown. Scruff is nice, yes…sorry. Thanks! I'm glad you're back! _

_Remember: Coke adds life! (I couldn't resist)_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	19. For You

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

She stood in the hallway, her hands buried deep in her pockets as she leaned against the wall. With as many people as there were in the hall one would think she'd be told to leave, but she stood, silent as the grave. Her brow furrowed in confusion and slight fear at the noise echoing against the walls as the coach walked out.

The players had started waltzing out, everyone in their different ways. She cocked her eyebrow at a few, and faint smiles with no real emotion to others. They really were a bit of an odd group, one would have to admit. Sure they were all young and talented, but they were far more different than one would imagine, all with one common bond.

She turned her head back to the door; he was walking along behind the rest, a slight limp in his step. She pulled herself away from the wall in an almost lazy motion, beginning to walk beside him. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it instantly.

"If you're going to say something, say it," he murmured, not looking at her in the slightest.

"What's there to say?" She questioned, "You're a hockey player, so you get hurt now and then." She shrugged, looking down at her feet as she walked.

"But you don't have to play when your hurt," he replied, watching her. She looked up.

"You and I both know that's not entirely true," she started, "Besides, it's not as though pain lasts forever. It's part of the game." He looked down, "But you're playing, right?"

"Yeah," he responded. She could tell he was mad about something, she had known that since he came out, "Who cares about my pain?" His sarcastic statement caused her to roll her eyes.

"What are you doing it for then?" She asked, eyeing him now.

"To prove that I can," he retorted.

"Then who are you doing it for?" She clearly wanted to know what was going on in his mind. He stayed silent, and it was only then they realized they had come to a complete stop in the hall.

"I have to go," he muttered, beginning to walk again. She grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at her.

"If for no one else, for me," she stated, before kissing him gently. She released his arm and made her way back to the stadium. He shook his head, walking out. Perhaps it was stupid, but as the game picked back up he had one thought, _for you._

_Whoah, freakishly short, sorry. :3 Anyway, Rob for Kliona. I plan on doing Jimmy next for zackzsilverangel, yes. I have two ideas, but I'll need guys. Ones that are somewhat playful, mind you, or I'll be forced to use Mark/Eric (for one at least). :D_

**_Kliona: _**_You best not die. I think if you do I would too. Ha, yeah, I didn't really fall in love with Eric 'till the second time I saw it (all the way through; I did see bits the night before), and I remember calling him the hott guy (yes, two Ts. :3). Of course, I was forced to leave so I made everyone figure out his name for me. Rambling, sorry. Hope you like! Thanks!_

**_Kristine: _**_As I said to Christina, a review's a review! Thank you!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	20. An Anchor

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney Lyrics © Uncle Kracker**

_I've been gone for weeks, I ain't slept in days_

_I can't find myself in this self made maze_

_It's been so long since I've been fine_

_I'm just tryin' to see the bottom of this bottle of wine_

_And I know I've seen better days_

_I know you'll see things my way_

The days and weeks were only a thing of the past, and nothing was exactly clear to him. Sentences became words, words became letters, letters became blanks. It seemed as though the whole world was slowly tumbling out from beneath him. And as it happened there were only two people in the world that understood.

First was his dad, the same thing happened to him. His father, however, had nothing riding for him, while he on the other hand did. That one thing that was becoming ever more clearer. The other was she, but not like he and the first. It was an understanding that she held, which only caused her to encourage him farther along with his mother's dream.

She sighed as she waltzed over to him, keys dangling in her hands. She tossed them onto the table carelessly, before taking a seat next to him. He stayed silent, lazily rolling his wrist and watching the liquid swish around the bottle. His eyes were blood shot; it was easy to see he needed sleep. She was careful not to touch on such a simple fact, she knew it wouldn't matter; she could see where he was coming from.

He was lost. It was a maze that kept becoming more elaborate and confusing, now with millions of paths, but only one that could be followed. There wasn't anything to do, for if he picked the wrong path life would end. But here wasn't much better, as now all he could do was stand in the middle of them all, completely lost and confused. But it didn't matter, nothing really did.

Of course, one path was steadily clearing in his blurry eyes. The one path that could be followed; the path that needed to be followed. She urged him down it, but he wasn't ready to move yet, so she let him be. She leaned into him, alerting him to her presence at last.

"How long have you been here?" He murmured, looking down at her.

"Few minutes," she replied, her eyes closed as he lazily ran his hand threw her hair. He took a swig of the drink, causing her to watch him, "How's hockey?" He sighed, standing up to get rid of the now empty bottle.

"Not as good as you'd hope," he responded, getting two drinks and handing her one as he reclaimed his spot.

"Ah," she started, "That bad, huh?" She took a sip, looking at her own bottle in her hands for a minute, "You know you can do it easily." It was his turn to look at the bottle in his hands, as she surveyed his appearance.

"Just because I have the ability doesn't mean that I can do it," he stated after a moment.

"But you can," she sighed again, taking a long swing of the liquid, allowing it to ooze steadily down her throat as she waited for an answer. Receiving none, however, she started again, "I'll always be behind you, your father, too," she paused, "Your mother as well, you know."

"I know," he replied quietly, "These things just take time." She nodded thoughtfully as she leaned back into him, his arm falling lightly around her shoulders.

"I follow you, but the time is now," she looked up at him, her chin rested on his shoulder, "You start now, the easier it'll be."

It was true, the longer he waited to go down the path the harder it would be to go down it. It was growing colder and tougher by the minute, but at this point in time it could become warmer, easier, if only someone would take it. He sat it silence, studying the liquid again, and she watched him.

"I suppose you're right," he commented, she stood up, "Where're you going?"

"The sooner the better," she laughed, leaning over him for a kiss, before grabbing her keys, "Well, are you coming?"

"You didn't exactly answer my question," he began, "Where are we going?"

"The ice, where else?" She smirked before dropping her now empty bottle and waltzing out.

"Where else," he chuckled, following her out. And oddly enough, the path suddenly seemed a lot easier than it should have been. It's always good to have an anchor.

_Jimmy for zackzsilverangel, as promised. :3 Eep, you better love this as much as I do. The stupid computer freaked out and it wasn't saved, I thought I lost it. I was almost at the point of breaking down. Yes, I know, I do indeed have a sad life to be almost in tears over lost writing. Ah, well, the curse of an author, I suppose. Yeah…_

**_Kristine: _**_Thank you! Boston boys, eh? I'm not sure which to use, though I have decided to use Mark for one, since I can't get the picture of it out of my head. I hope that's okay. :3 Unfortunately (what with the whole almost losing this chapter and all), I have a major brain malfunction and can't remember whose from where. Huh. Weird. Oph, rambling, as usual, sorry. You spoil me so with your compliments! Thanks again!_

**_Kliona: _**_I think I almost died already. I just can't seem to stress that, can I? :3 That's not so bad; I think I picked up names quicker…but I have a knack for that sort of thing. In fact, once I had my old sketchbook open and used a whole page as I watched the movie writing down various things. I was disappointed that I didn't realize how amazing it was until the second/third time watching it. I'm horrible, yes. Ha, my rambling record is two seconds (that's how long it takes me to start), sad. Ah, thanks!_

**_Christina: _**_Aye, aye! :3 Thanks very much! I'm actually not sure where I got that different bit from…I just suddenly realized that 'Hey! They're not just a team, they're individuals!' (Despite what Brooks says, lol) I'm glad you liked it though!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	21. Of Ties and Kisses

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

"Talk about dull," she murmured, resulting in a laugh from her side. She looked at him with a lopsided grin, "Let's do something then." Airports never had been the most fun places. She had joined them so she could get there on time, being that the next flight there that wasn't full was a the day of their game.

"Like what?" He questioned, leaning back into his seat.

"I don't know," she smirked, playing with his tie. He cocked his head as she fiddled with the soft material around his neck, "How much longer do we have anyway?"

"Shouldn't be much," he replied, with a look to his right, "Twenty minutes at the most, probably. And here I could be sleeping." He laughed at her slight pout.

"You can do that on the plane," she answered, "Because there's just so much more you can do there." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, as she pulled him towards her with his tie.

"Clever," he stated, looking down at her hand still gripping the tie.

"I try," she laughed, kissing him. After breaking away, she sighed, "They could at least give you something to do."

"How about giving me my tie and neck back?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you," she responded, fingering it as she spoke, "I mean, it's just such a lovely tie, and the neck's not all that bad either." She left her sentence at that, smirk apparent once more.

"That so?" He played with her.

"Of course," she murmured, "I wouldn't take it if I didn't want it."

"Well, that's a nifty fact," he grinned, "But still, it's my property."

"What's your point, my dear sir?" She questioned with a thoughtful look splayed across her features.

"Considering that you won't let go of it," he started, "That would make you my property." She rose an eyebrow, watching as he took on her infamous smirk.

"That could go both ways, actually," she retorted, "See my hand's my property, which would make _you my_ property."

"So you say," he responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, eyeing him as he came closer to her, causing the tie in her hands to become limp.

"What do you think it means?" He countered.

"I don't know," she began, "if I did I wouldn't have asked."

"You might've," he replied. Their eyes were locked as they continued with their argument.

"Says who?" She playfully tugged on his tie, still conveniently gripped in her hand.

"Well, I suppose that'd be me," he commented, "Seeing how as I said it."

"No," she scowled along with her sarcastic words.

"Though," he started once again, "I'm afraid, knowing you, that you'll choke me with that." His gaze shifted to the tie momentarily before meeting hers again. Their eyes were both clouded with various emotions, making it impossible for the other to decide what they were going to say next.

"Really?" She smirked again, "Then it'd really be my property." She laughed, giving it another tug.

"You think so?" he questioned.

"Ah," she paused, "Yep."

"Well," he loosened it, taking it off and draping it on her neck. She let it go, it now being securely wrapped around her neck, the warmth from his sending slight shivers down her spine.

"Victory's mine, you know?" Her eyes were alight with her supposed victory. He laughed.

"So you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't ask me that again," he replied, lightly tugging the tie himself. She looked down, now noticing that rather than her hand gripping the tie it was his.

"No fair," she pouted, "You really _could_ choke me."

"Like you couldn't?" he questioned.

"But your stronger than I am, hockey'll do that to you, not to mention yo-" He cut her off by pulling her closer and kissing her this time, "Now that was uncalled for." She laughed, as he shrugged.

"It was just so tempting," he replied, playfully.

"I know, that always happens to me," she laughed.

"Really? With who?" He shot her a look, grinning.

"Ah," she replied, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Unless you do it in front of everyone else," a sleepy voice from a chair across from them answered. She smirked her infamous smirk as he laughed.

"Tie?" He questioned, pulling her closer yet again.

"No," she responded, "It really is mine now." He shrugged, as the two kissed again. And as they did, the tie became nothing but a forgotten material, resting lightly in his hand and pulling slightly at her neck.

_For me. Yes. :3 I told warned Kristine, I couldn't resist Mark with this one. I honestly could not get the picture of Eric being pulled around by his tie out of my head. That, in turn, developed into this…yeah. Fluff abounds!_

_Plot bunnies are taking over my mind at the worst possible time. Yes, I will be a lurker for this week, and I won't have time to write anything either. Sorry guys! I know I'm beginning to neglect my most beloved writings and reviewers! Bad me._

**_darkdestiny2000: _**_Ah, yes, that though crossed my mind. (mostly because of Kenny Chesney and Sara Evans, yes…) Any particular guy? Thanks for the review!_

**_Kliona: _**_Yeah, I sort of figured as much. Thought passed my mind once. It doesn't offend me; my cousin has completely poisoned my brain. Though, I don't think I shall ever write it, stuff hinting at it, yes, but full out, no. :3 lol, I always crack up at their celebration. I don't know why, there's just this one part with Jimmy in the front and Janny looks like he's dancing with someone across the back. Yeah, leave it to me to notice weird things. Geeze, you really know how to start my rambling. Thanks for the review! Oh and [points at Carly] see. She said she was a huge Eric fan, too. :3 Granted I'm probably the only one who has written such fluffy stuff, but…oph, sorry, rambling…again. _

**_Carly: _**_Nice. :3 Thanks for the review!_

_Please R&R! _

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	22. Needed Love

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney Lyrics © Andy Griggs Half inspired by 'The Woman With You' © Kenny Chesney**

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart _

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

She sighed, sitting down and immediately allowing herself to fall into him. Her long hair flowed over his shoulder as he silently began to stroke it, still engrossed in figuring out a play on a paper in his lap. He looked up when she shivered.

"Cold?" He questioned, laughing slightly as she nodded with a bit of a grin. She snuggled closer to him, pulling her legs up, somewhat under her.

"Sure is nice," she murmured, looking down at the paper he was studying before.

"What's that?" He asked in response, looking at the back of her head as she looked down.

"To be the woman with you," she replied, smiling up at him. He grinned, kissing her, to which she responded to with the utmost enthusiasm.

"It's nice to know I'm loved," he winked as she giggled.

"Needed is more the world," she wasted no time in quickly figuring out the play after her statement, leaving him to sit there, completely lost for a moment.

She needed him? He thought she had her facts wrong, seemed it was the other way around. He didn't know what he'd be without her. Her touch was gentle, soft, and loving as her arm wrapped around his back, his resting lightly upon her shoulders with his hand lazily running through her hair. As she pointed at one piece of the paper with her elegant fingers his mind drifted to her kiss. She was much more than she thought.

"Are you even listening?" She giggled, looking up at him as he gave her a glance with a shake of his head.

"Was that a bad thing?" He regained his composure, grinning.

"If you need to know what this was," she replied, "Guess you didn't though. Of course, I don't know why I'd think such, after all you are just _so_ smart."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Do you think it was?"

"I don't know, was it?"

"Let's think on that one," she paused for a moment, then looked somewhat serious, "Half and half. You know, half was, being that in the moment thing, the other wasn't."

"That so?" He asked, slightly put off by the sudden serious tone the conversation held once again.

"Yeah," she took a swig of his drink, "Because, you know, you have to be smart to be what you are."

"That was sarcasm," he replied, knowing full well that she just meant it as sarcasm at the moment. It was actually, in all honesty, very true, in her mind, anyway.

"Thanks for clearing that up, love," she gave a lopsided grin, before setting the bottle back down and dropping her keys next to it.

"I'm so glad you've mastered the art of sarcasm," he smirked playfully.

"I see you have to, oh wise one," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh wise one?" He questioned, quizzical look on his face.

"Well, we _have_ established the fact that you're smart, right?" She smirked, kissing him in a somewhat playful fashion.

"It's not nice to tease, you know," he replied as she broke away.

"Said who?" She laughed once more, leaning back towards him again. He grinned, beating her to the connection this time. It might've been perhaps the perfect opportunity to show her how much he needed her. And he intended to seize it.

_Holy! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting that long! I'm an awful person, I know…_

_Buzzy, yey! Mostly because I've gotten into a recent fascination with dear Billy, and I do believe he has become my second favorite, no questions asked. Yes, second, for no one shall ever replace the lovely Eric. :3 _

_Please check out my profile for updates on this, it explains my lack of updates and to be lack of updates. Yes, that makes sense. Anyway, that is updated now and then, for more recent updates see my live journal. I also have a Pav centered fic called _**Pain **_on my live journal, one shot, as usual. :3_

_Response time, yay!_

**_darkdestiny2000: _**_It will most likely be a longer chapter with lots of time changes. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to it yet! But perhaps I can mix that and Kristine's request? Thanks!_

**_Rangerschick88: _**_If you read this :3 Just thought I'd let you know I hope to have another Bah one soon! Or perhaps a little something else on LJ? [wiggles eyebrows] Thanks for the reviews!_

**_Christina: _**_You are so complimintive! I'm glad you like them. Your reviews brightened my day. :) Thank you so much! _

**_Emador: _**_I wondered where you went! :3 It's really all right though! I'm so glad you liked them all! Thank you! _

**_zackzsilverangel: _**_I'm glad you were pleased with it! :) I must admit I was rather pleased with it myself. And I can't tell you how happy I am that you found my Eric one great. :3 Oh, and love's good. I love to be loved! Thanks!_

**_Kristine: _**_Perhaps if I find time I can write something with all four. ;3 Though, I have so many plot bunnies and so little time…You wouldn't mind me using one of them for darkdestiny2000's idea, would you? :) I might not be the biggest Boston boys' fan, but it's all in the accents, baby. ;3 (Or it might not, lol, as I said, not the biggest Boston boys' fan :3). Thank you!_

**_starlettah: _**_Here's Buzzy for ya. :) I'm glad you like them! It's always nice to find _more _people who do. lol, Thanks!_

**_Kliona: _**_It's all right, I should be begging for forgiveness. I'm so incredibly behind! I'm glad you liked it, also glad that I'm not the only one who can see that picture. ;) Perhaps I may have taken that fandom a little to far. :3 I believe I mastered the art of rambling two years ago, when I was suddenly drawn into fangirlism. (With much help from Paulie, my cousin :3) Thank you!_

**_Meg86raider: _**_I'm glad you enjoyed it. ;3 Because Mike defiantly needed some love too! :) Thanks!_

_Wow…you guys are so nice! I can't believe I neglected you…And how short this chapter is…_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck _


	23. Backseat of the Bus

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney Lyrics © Sara Evans and Kenny Chesney**

_Might as well kiss it all goodbye_

_There goes my life_

_She fell in love, she fell in love_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound Bus_

_She cried onto his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair. They stayed that way for a while, despite him being in his hockey uniform. His sweat dripped onto her dry form, which chook continuously with her sobs. But he had slowly drawn away._

_She reached for him as he walked away, but he had continued. She had slowly started her own way out to leave, her tear stained face glancing back eve after he had completely disappeared from her view._

_He sunk into the wall, slowly falling to the ground. A combination of sweat and newly shed tears had fallen down his face. He ran a hand through his hair before allowing them to cover his face completely._

_After spending a significant amount of time in the locker room, to which caused her to fear him attempting to drown himself, they had talked. But even as they had driven away, he knew his life was over in a sense. _

He shook his head, looking over to her as she smiled down at the child in her arms. She smiled up at him, as he smiled back at her. Perhaps being on the backseat of the bus did have few perks.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She questioned him. He shook his head again, giving her a sweet kiss. Occasionally someone would glance back, wary of what had happened a few hours before.

"That perhaps life's going back uphill," he murmured, looking at the sleeping child in her arms, aware faintly of her eyes following his movements.

"I know there's more to that statement," she said as he looked up to see her face written with expectance.

"Ah," he laughed, "And what would that be?"

"I assume it has something to do with love," she grinned at him, "After all, this is the second time I've fallen in love on the backseat of a bus." Their laugher mixed together, causing the uneasy atmosphere to become more relaxed.

"I do suppose," he sighed, draping an arm over her.

"You do, do you?" She leaned into his embrace.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" he questioned, looking down at both of them, as she closed her eyes with a murmur of agreement. He looked into the face of his old and new life in the backseat of a bus, giving both a kiss, before allowing his mind to drift once again.

_All right. So it was short. That's what I get for writing it instead of typing it. Anywho, it's Bah, and the story in general is for darkdestiny2000. :3 I had to do Bah…I couldn't stop myself, and I don't know why. Eh? Yeah, I'm aware it's not exactly the greatest in the world. But if you want to understand a little more you'd need to read/listen to the lyrics of Sara Evan's song, 'Backseat of a Greyhound Bus", I think is what it's called._

_Yeah, the first set of lyrics up there is Kenny and the second is Sara. Kay? ;3 Yes, and the italics in the story is sort of a flashback type thing._

_**darkdestiny2000:** I hope you're okay with this anyway. :3 Thanks!_

_**zackzsilverangel:** I'm glad I've opened Buzzy up to you. ;3 BSoTaS will get an update soon, right? :3 Thank you!_

_**Kliona:** Are you going to post? [pokes] Ugh, I'm neglective…so sorry! Midgets rock! X3; Yeah, I do believe I usually have a bit of a thing for short guys, too. Minus Eric, of course. :3 Thanks!_

_**Christina:** I could never stop writing! I'm glad you deemed it worthy of waiting, though. :3 That's me goal. ;3 Thank ya!_

_**Emador:** Thank you! :3 I'm happy to hear that other people enjoy dear Billy as well. ;3 Oh, and thanks for the advertisement in your bio!_

_**Kristine:** Oh, I hope you settle in well! :3 Thanks for checking! I do love them so, for obvious reasons, and I do believe they are growing on me. Of course, as I've said before, nobody can replace Eric for me. ;3 Thank you!_

_By the way, I've posted my Pav fic. I'd be grateful for reviews. ;3_

_You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	24. Drunken Love

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney Lyrics © Kenny Chesney**

_Here's to the strong_

_Thanks to the brave_

_Don't give up hope_

_Some people change_

She lazily laid herself upon the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he paced around the room. She rolled her eyes as she felt him brush her leg, heading back in the other direction just so he could come back and do the same thing again. She propped herself up as she felt him turn around again, having made it to the other side of the room.

"I know you're like," she paused, "Really mad, but there are other ways of calming yourself down." He continued pacing, glancing at her.

"How so?" He retorted, causing her to sigh. She waltzed out of the room. As she came back she regained her position on the bed after sipping from a bottle in her hands. She held it out after that. "Should've known," he mumbled.

"So you should have," she giggled, sitting up and pulling him over her. She kissed him in a lazy teasing fashion. Seeing as how after that she could tell he was itching to pace again, she sighed once more, allowing him to.

"I should get ready for practice," he mumbled. She cocked her head. Practice didn't start for another two hours.

"Here's to the strong," she mock toasted, taking a long swig, allowing the burning liquid to float down her throat. He cocked his head at her this time.

"What?" She looked over at him; apparently not quite sure that she'd said that out loud. Shrugging she stood up and threw a coat on.

"You know," she started, "People do change. You just have to be strong until they do." He watched her, blank face, as she pulled her hair out of the jacket, and tossing it up on her head.

"It takes to long for them to change," he responded, occupying the spot on the bed she was at moments before.

"So you think," she replied, "I'm going home, I have some paperwork, you know."

"Don't leave," he stated. She giggled, leaning herself over him this time.

"That depends," she smirked, "Are you strong enough for me?"

"I'm pretty sure," he mimicked her look.

"That so?"

"Yeah."

"I see," she picked the bottle back up that she'd been drinking from before.

"You're going to get drunk, aren't you?" He questioned, eyeing the bottle in her hand.

"It never really was that bad," she laughed, "After all, that is how we met, is it not?" He chuckled at the memory.

"It's a bad habit, you know," he replied, tone serious once again.

"Some people change," she answered sweetly.

"Ah," he pulled her down, to where he was once again above her, causing the bottle to fall and soak the carpet. But neither of them cared.

"Dance?" She questioned.

"No drinks," he stated, "for you anyway." She pouted slightly. That look was immediately wiped from her face as he kissed her.

"Dance it is," she giggled, as they walked out of the room, his arm hung over her shoulders. Drunken love never really was that bad.

_Mac for you. :3 Yeah, more with the OC fight. :) With more Kenny Chesney. Yep._

_**darkdestiny2000:** I'm glad you liked! Will do and thanks! :3_

_**Christina:** I hope this one was quick enough for you. ;) Country songs are awesome. :3 Thank you!_

_**Emador:** Sounds fun. I have done a Harry Potter one with that song. Course it's really old. :3 I'll most likely get to it eventually. ;) Thanks!_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	25. Lovely Mess

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney Lyrics © Diamond Rio**

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spending all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

_'Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

"Uh, Jack?" Rizzo questioned hesitantly, watching him put his shoes on, "Wrong foot." Rizzo cocked his head. Jack looked down at his feet, staring for a moment. Soon he figured it out and switched his shoes back. He made his way out, not really paying attention to anything in particular.

She looked up as he walked in. A silent laugh took over her, as he had hurriedly dropped his stuff, not bothering to move it away from the door. He pulled her up, his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply.

"I see I've been missed," she giggled, giving him a short kiss in response before pulling herself away. She moved his stuff away from the door as he settled down upon the chair she had curled herself in before. She sighed as she picked up the book she had dropped. She stared blankly at him having taken her seat.

"You afraid of me?" He chuckled, as she rolled her eyes sitting in his lap.

"Can't say that I am," she replied, finding her page once again. He watched her eyes scan across the pages, only a few left to read. He couldn't exactly say what made him want to be around her so much, especially with the Olympics coming up. He wasn't quite sure how he even managed to be focused on hockey when he played. She was just something he couldn't get enough of.

"Hello," she waved her hand in front of him, "Ah, I see how it is. I get a kiss and then you don't care anymore." He grinned.

"Now that could never happen," he tickled her sides a little, causing her to squirm.

"How's that?" She replied, having lifted herself off him.

"I'm addicted," he responded, lazily pulling on her.

"That's nice to know," she smiled, "Mutual feelings are always good." She laughed, as he pulled her back down.

"What was that book?" He questioned, as she picked it off the floor once again, and dropped it onto the table next to the chair.

"Romance novel," she laughed.

"Chick stuff, huh?"

"Yep, caught up in a little thing called love."

"No kidding?" He murmured sarcastically, to which she responded by hitting him lightly.

"Actually," she paused, watching him wait expectantly, "Reminds me of us."

"That so?"

"Wouldn't have said it-"

"-If you hadn't meant it."

"That was rude," she grinned, "Ah, well. Lovely mess, eh?"

"What's that?" He questioned, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Love."

"Can't disagree with that," he responded, kissing her again. She grinned through it. A lovely mess if there ever was one.

_Oph. I get so freakin' busy during the week. Ah, but OC for the wonderful Kristine. :3 Hope y'all enjoy, mmm, yes? For this is the half way to fifty chapters chapter!_

_**Rangerschick88: **Glad you liked, Lauren. ;) Thank ya!_

_**Emador: **Oh, I'll get around to it sometime. Hopefully soon. :3 Thanks so much!_

_**Christina: **Ah, I'm glad you computer worked. :) Thanks!_

_**Kliona: **Aw, I hope you computer works soon! :3 lol, picture that, a girl randomly hugging a T.V. ;) Your awesome, thanks!_

_**zackzsilverangel: **I loved your update! My computer won't let me review anything (it has a thing against pop-ups that I want) I adore your reviews :3 Thanks so very much! (for the review and the chapter!)_

_Mmhm, everybody go grab a coke. Why? Because it makes you smile, apparently. :)_

_Please R&R!_

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	26. Dead Tired

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves Based on the movie © Disney**

She calmly sat, ignoring everyone coming out of the building. She twirled her keys absently on her finger, her back bent over. She giggled slightly, standing up at the feeling of a finger running down her spine.

"Hey," she grinned, twisting his arms around her person. He smiled back at her.

"I thought you weren't coming," he stated, fully embracing her. He turned her around to where he could rest his head on her shoulder, and let his arms hang loosely on her hips. He closed his eyes. She let out a sigh.

"You think I'd miss this?" She laughed, noting his eyes closed out of the corner of her eye, "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm dead tired," He replied. She smiled, unknowingly to him.

"Well, come on then," she started, jingling her keys, "Lets go somewhere."

"Right," he answered, not moving. She tried to pull herself away.

"Come now," her attempts were getting her no where, "I can't hold you up all night."

"What kind of self-esteem is that?" He replied, finally lifting himself off of her. A movement, to which, she responded to by turning around rather quickly.

"That's not self-esteem, dear," she responded, "That's called 'knowing your abilities'." He gave a slight glare at her. She rolled her eyes, "Just because you have the most beautiful blue eyes doesn't mean I'm going to do whatever you want me to."

"And here I thought you were my maid," he stated, to which she scowled, "But I really do want to get off my feet." She threw her arms up.

"If you would've just gone with me in the first place you'd already be off of them," she scolded, "Lets go." She turned and began walking through the parking lot. He laughed, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"What really made you decide to come?" He questioned.

"Is it a crime to come to a hockey game?" She shot back, raising her eyebrow.

"For all you know it could be," he stated under his breath, she glared, "No, it's not. But can't a guy wonder what a lovely lady could be interested in at a hockey game?"

"Well," she replied, "I suppose that's only natural, though I wouldn't expect most hockey players to be bright enough to know there may possibly be a reason as to why they're there."

"Are you calling us stupid?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You could say that," she smiled sweetly at him, "Why wouldn't I come, this is important to you, isn't it?" They conversation between the two quickly became more serious, something that usually occurred in their conversations.

"Yeah," he replied, going silent. She sighed looking at his face. He looked straightforward; seemingly unaware of her eyes scanning his face.

"I'm glad you're doing something worth while," he looked at her; she mimicked his position from a moment before, a few of her curls tickling his face.

"I'm glad you're here," he responded, causing her to turn her head.

"I'm glad I am too," she grinned, lifting herself up rather suddenly onto the hood of her car. He followed her up, draping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks," he murmured into her neck. She smiled, turning her head and moving his head. He grinned as she leaned into him.

"Anytime, anytime," she mirrored his facial features, as they met in a fiery kiss. Afterwards she leaned into his shoulder. That's the way they stayed until late that night. And that's the way they wanted to stay. After all, he was finally off his feet.

_Jimmy Craig._

_Oh wow. I hope you guys like this; I'm sure my writing styles changed a bit since this summer. I never intended to completely abandon this story, which is why I wrote another one. Anyway, enjoy him. :) My updates'll be most random from now on._

_-Piper Brandybuck_


	27. It's Always The Eyes

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves. Based on the movie © Disney. Lyrics © Sugarland.**

_I don't want to go to work today or even put my make-up on__  
I've got better things to do than my to do list anyway__  
Hide under the covers and waste away the day  
Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby, drive me crazy_

"It's the eyes. It's always the eyes," he stated, responding to her question. She laughed.

"For you maybe. I'm just fantastic in bed," she replied, adding his laugh to hers as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"That so?" He murmured into her hair. She nodded, turning her head to get a glance at his smiling face. She returned it with a smile of her own, looking down again with a nod, running her hands over his bare chest.

"Yes," she started, "I can sleep for days on end." She grinned, closing her eyes as she leaned against him, she could feel his laugh rumbling underneath her.

"Yeah, you're pretty amazing at sleeping through some great moments," he murmured down at her. She could hear his grin. She rolled up to where she was balancing herself above him.

"That was one time," she lifted her right hand to point a finger at him. "And it wasn't important, anyway, because I heard all about it later. If I had been there, I wouldn't have slept through it, by the way."

"I'm kidding," he laughed, sitting up and taking her with him. He took her hand, placing kisses to the tips of her fingertips. She shook her head, biting her lip.

"You're just too much," she pushed him back on down to their previous position, keeping herself propped up. "You know what I think girls find the most attractive about you?"

"What's that?" He asked, watching the smirk draw at her lips.

"I think it's your goalie skills that won you that sexy gold metal," she leaned down to meet his lips. He responded to her kiss with a certain amount of obvious hunger.

"It's always the hardware with you, isn't it?" She gave him a smack to the shoulder. He laughed, pulling her down to his lips again. She let herself relax back into his side, no longer bothering to prop herself up. She laid her head down on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and reveling in the feeling of his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders and his fingers drawing shapes on her bare arms and shoulders. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Unfortunately, that lovely piece of hardware is not going to keep us on our feet all by its lonesome," she murmured. She opened one eye to give the clock a glance and let out a grown as she noticed the time, closing her eyes again. "And I've got to get to work." She planted kisses along his jaw and down his neck and collar bone.

"You don't have to," he replied, letting the index finger of his free hand coax her chin to look up at him. "There are more important things than going to work, you know."

"Sometimes," she answered. "But I need to go, or there's no way we're going to be able to afford a real wedding."

"You can take one day off," he fought back, grabbing her wrist as she made to get up. She sat back down, looking at him. "Or do you not like spending time with your sexy goalie?" She laughed.

"I didn't call _you_ sexy, I called your metal _sexy_," she let herself fall back into his open arms.

"But you _meant_ to say that I was sexy," he twisted her around to where she was laying on top of him. She lifted her head to let her eyes meet his. "C'mon, you've got your whole life to work yourself to death."

"But I've only got now to spend time with you, hm, is that where you're going with this?" She lifted her eyebrow, but locked the fingers of one of her hands with his.

"Actually I was headed in the direction of 'you're only young once,' and that sort of stuff," he grinned. "But honestly, don't tell me you could argue with these eyes?" She shook her head, kissing his lips once again.

"Fine. Maybe your eyes _are_ attractive," she relented. He laughed, blanketing her lips with his, and then hugging her to him, preparing himself to waste the day away.

_This is short, I know. And it's a back to back Jimmy Craig chapter. But I can't help it, because I love Detective Don Flack, Jr. ;) I realize I haven't updated in forever, but, you know how it is. I said it once, though, and I'll say it again, I never intended to abandon this story. Because it's the best one I've had (not that I know why, some of my writing was pretty terrible). And, uh, the line about bed is from an icon on livejournal and some of the conversation about his eyes probably belongs to CSI: New York. I don't remember exactly what he said in that episode.._

_I hope you like him anyway. :)_

_-Piper_


	28. Holiday Classics

**Disclaimer: All players and portrayers © themselves. Based on the movie © Disney. And I don't own Charles Dickens...  
**

A light smile graced his features as he leaned against the bedroom door. He had wanted nothing more than to fall into bed next to her after his exhausting practice, but he managed to put it off for a moment, if only to look at her. She was lying on her side with her back facing him, and yet, he knew, undoubtedly, that there was a book open in front of her. Her feet were hidden beneath the comforter, warding off the cold December air as best she could manage.

He grinned as he moved to join her, and let his cold hand trail over an exposed section of skin on her back where her shirt had ridden up. She jumped, dropping her book. He gave a lift of his brow before taking her lips with his.

"Hey," he stated, as he pulled back, letting his hand drop around her waist in the process. She twisted her head around so that she could see him, propped up behind her.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, taking off her reading glasses, which caused strands of her chestnut locks to fall in front of her face. "There are better ways to get my attention, you know." She was referring to his cold fingers on her back, but he glossed over that with an easy grin.

"What, you don't like this?" He asked, brushing her hair away to expose her shoulder, neck, and jaw line. He kissed her shoulder. "Or this?" He kissed her neck. "Or this?" He kissed her jaw. She bit the left side of her lip, the right twisting up into the tell tale beginnings of a grin.

"Actually, I kind of prefer this." She rolled herself over slightly to where she was more on her back, and let her fingers run through his hair as she pulled him down to meet her in a lip lock.

"I'm pretty fond of that myself," he grinned when they broke apart. She laughed, lightly hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Anyway," she started, "I should be angry with you."

"And why is that?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as he let his finger trace figures on her shoulder, her arm, her thigh.

"What do you mean 'why is that'?" She gave him a halfhearted glare, and he shrugged innocently in return. "You put your freezing cold hand on my bare skin, make me lose my page, and now you're distracting me."

"But you like the distraction?" He asked, letting his lips trail across her jaw line. She couldn't help the light moan that escaped her lips.

"You're completely unfair," she replied. He laughed, pulling back, and finally fully laying down next to her.

"You've read that book a hundred times, and you've seen every version of it on film," he pointed out, glancing down at the top of her hair where the reflection of the light made a ring that seemed to turn her hair a golden color, as she'd moved to put her head on his shoulder. She picked up her book in the process, slipping her glasses back on and searching through the pages.

"It's a holiday classic," she murmured, though only half heartedly in the conversation, as she was now completely intent on finding her lost page.

"Most people hate reading Dickens," he retorted. He didn't know why he was trying so hard. He was exhausted, but something about her lying next to him made him want to stay awake as long as possible.

"And you would know this how?" She repositioned herself again to where her chin was on his chest, and she could easily look into his eyes over the rim of her glasses. "Last I checked you weren't really on the up and up on the reading front."

"I try." He smirked. She laughed, rolling back on to her back, and resuming her search.

"You've never had to read a book longer than a hundred pages."

"Sure I have."

"Oh, yeah?" She actually seemed somewhat interested, her finger moving up the edge of the book to dog ear the page. She pulled away from him.

"Where'd you go?" He propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her back.

"I was putting my book away," she stated, turning back and leaning toward him. "But if you'd rather I kept it out." Her sentence trailed off, and he grinned, letting himself fall back again and entangling his hand in her hair. She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning toward him.

"You sure I won't be ruining your holiday classic for you?" He asked before she could reach him. Her smile still lingered and she didn't open her eyes.

"You telling me you don't want to make a holiday classic of our own?" She responded, a question for a question. He grinned; she could feel his upturned lips when she pressed her matching ones to his, her book and his exhaustion no longer seeming to matter.

_Dave Silk. Because, recently, as I've been re-watching the movie again, I've found a sudden fascination with him. Again, I apologize for the shortness. But, uh, I guess most of these are this short anyway, it's just that my self-imposed word minimum on __**Tangents**__ is about 2500, so when I don't even make it to 1000, I'm a little hesitant to go ahead and post. But, anyway, an idea partially inspired by Peter Cincotti's UBU (which is fantastic, by the way…;)), that evolved while writing and just had to end where it did. I hope you like him. I want to do Bah again soon…and I've still got a Jim Craig moment stuck in my head…_

_**BelieveInMagic06:**__ I'm glad you're enjoying them, and thanks for leaving a review! It's always a day brightener. :)_

_**LTJM:**__ Oh, thanks so much! I'm glad my nonsense provided entertainment for a little while. ;)_

_Thanks for reading! :)_

_-Piper_


End file.
